Swore I'd Never Love Again: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a young dog demoness. They grow up together and help each other solve the problems thrown their way. But what happens when she meets another male? Sesshomaru can let her go or fight for her. But when tragedy strikes its his job to prevent his whole world from crumbling and his first love from walking away forever. Rated M for later chapters. SesshXOC story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first story on Fanfiction. I used to post stuff on Quizilla but I'm transferring it all over to my Fanfiction account. Please let me know what you think. I will try to post once a week. Updates will be available by midnight on Friday every week. (Central U.S time).**_

-Touga's Point Of View-

I walked through the forest surrounding my shiro. There had recently been rumors of a small pack of yokai terrorizing the villages in my lands. The stench of blood hit my nose as I got closer to a human village. Odd… It was yokai blood. I let my aura flow out of me as I got closer, hoping to scare off anything small and not worth my time. The small stream that ran through the village was within view. I could smell the scent of blood getting stronger and saw the water running red. Two young onnas were washing the blood off of three female pups. I could tell immediately that they were dog demons. The females looked up as I approached. Their eyes held fear and the pups began to whimper. I let my aura show them I wasn't a threat. The older of the two females stood up, putting herself between me and the others.

"Please don't hurt us. We will leave your lands as soon as we rest. I beg you. Don't kill the pups." She said softly with terror in her voice.

"I am the Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the West. Please come with me. I can offer you shelter and food. I can offer you a safe place for the pups."

The onna looked up at me then glanced at her sister. She nodded to me and took the hands of the two youngest pups. I turned and led the small group through the forest. By nightfall we had made it back to my shiro. The females had decided that the eldest pup would stay with me since she was an orphan. My mate Leiko had taken the tired girl to bathe while the servants got the others set up in a temporary room. Not long after I returned, my son Sesshomaru arrived to investigate. He sniffed at the room next to his where the females were staying. His expression of extreme confusion made me laugh.

"Father, why are there females here? Mother must be furious with you!"

"Now Sesshomaru. Your mother knows they are here. She is taking care of one of the pups. She will be staying with us. And she will be sharing your room since all of the other rooms are full."

"But! Father! This Sesshomaru isn't going to share a room with a stupid onna!"

"You will and that is the end of it. She has lost her parents, her brothers, and her sister. Be kind to the girl."

I walked away, leaving my pup very speechless. I could feel his anger emanating from is body as I left. _Very well then._ I thought to myself as I returned to my office. _Let him be upset. I think that spunky little onna will do him some good. _

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I couldn't believe what father was telling me. I had to share a MY room with a female! Silently I cursed my father and went to my room. Not two minutes after I had closed my door, it opened to reveal my mother and a female Ice dog demon about my age. My mother smiled softly at me and left after bidding us goodnight.

The female immediately bowed her head and walked to the corner of my room by the balcony doors. She sat down in the moonlight and glanced at me. I attempted to speak but nothing came out. This earned a giggle from the onna and I felt heat rush to my face. She stared at me with humor in her eyes before turning to gaze longingly at the moon.

I couldn't believe it. The stupid girl just embarrassed me and then ignored me! Well no one humiliates THIS Sesshomaru and gets away with it! I moved to my futon and picked up the spare blanket that the servants had brought in. With a mere glance at the girl I tossed it at her. I knew I hit my target when she squeaked in surprise.

"What was that for? You could at least be nice to me you know!"

"You are the one who should be nice. I am forced to share MY room with YOU, yet I know nothing about you. You are just some orphaned pup my father decided to be kind to."

I could tell instantly that I had hit a mark. The girls' eyes filled with tears but they never fell. She smoothed the blanket out and stood, opening the balcony doors and walking out. I followed her to make sure she didn't get me in trouble by running off. When she turned to speak her anger surprised me.

"I am not just some orphan pup! My father was the leader of the Ice Dog clan! My uncle had just taken over leadership since we were traveling. We were attacked by a Dragon! My aunts and cousins and I are the only survivors. I am Nanami Shiori, Princess of the Ice Dog clan."

"Well at least I know your name. And since you were kind enough to tell me your name I shall tell you mine. I am Sesshomaru, Heir to the western lands and title of Inu no Taisho. Stay out of this Sesshomaru's way and we won't have any problems."

I turned and went into my room. Nanami was still standing by the balcony railing, her dark chocolate waves hiding her sky blue eyes. As I drifted off to sleep I heard the doors close and felt the warmth of her body beside me. Then everything went black until morning.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I awoke with a start, not recognizing my surroundings. Within a few moments I realized where exactly I was and what exactly I was clinging to. I jumped and stumbled away from the snobbish pup sleeping next to me. I glanced around the room and found a gorgeous baby pink and lavender kimono. Immediately thinking of how to get back at Sesshomaru I picked up the clothes and left the room to find a few servants to help me.

Half an hour later I was sitting on a stool having my hair and makeup done. I was accustom to pampering and quite enjoyed the grooming I was receiving. When the servants finished I admired myself in the mirror before exiting the room. Touga met me in the hall and offered a hand to escort me to breakfast. I took it silently and walked with the smiling lord.

As we entered the dining hall I noticed my family was not present. _They must have left already and didn't want to face me. Cowards,_ I thought darkly. Touga led me to the table and seated me beside him, right next to a very disgruntled Sesshomaru. The young demon stared at me with shock in his eyes. _Serves him right for pissing me off, _I thought with a small smirk on my face.

"Stare much?" I asked in a dark tone.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but I turned away. His jaw dropped. This caused Touga and Leiko to laugh. Sesshomaru flushed and looked down at his meal. I knew he would be angry later but embarrassing him twice in two days was worth it. I continued to eat in silence.

After the meal I changed into the outfit I had made while traveling. It wasn't something you saw girls wearing but I liked it and I could fight in it. The clothes consisted of a one piece skirt and top. The skirt was short and only came to mid-thigh. I had stitched fabric under it so I could fight and be decent. After I dressed in this I put on a dragon scale armor that my father had given me. [1] Now that I was comfortable I went out to the shiro's training grounds to find someone to spar with.

_**[1] Its basically a half-jacket that is made of dragon scales. It has half-sleeves for some protection. And I know her outfit isn't a normal yukata but she made this one.**_

_**There you have it. Chapter one is done. Please review it. I really like constructive criticism. And I will use fan input on which directions to take this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peeps. This is the second chapter of my story. I hope you like it! I'm working extra hard to get you two more chapters this week. Don't worry. I will post once a week for sure! Please review! I'll take suggestions too!**_

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

It has been exactly two months since that blasted onna began living here. After the last two humiliations I decided to get back at her. That is how I found myself sparring with Nanami in the middle of the day. I must note that it is snowing outside.

My fathers' amusement to this site was bewildering. I stood across the snow covered training grounds, holding my practice sword at my side. Nanami stood a few feet away, trying to catch her breath in the frosty air. I smirked evilly and in a flash I had her pinned to the snow covered ground.

"I win again. This Sesshomaru cannot be beaten by a mere onna. Especially a weakling like you."

"Sesshomaru you lard ass! Get off of me! I'm so going to get you for this!" Nanami screamed with rage.

I stood, letting the flustered girl get up and brush the snow off of her. My father's laughter echoed across the empty training area. Nanami glared at me and tossed her hair. Ice began forming on my clothes. I cursed the onna and put away my training sword. Nanami was already heading inside for a hot bath. My father stayed behind to talk with me.

"Sesshomaru, my son. I am leaving to do battle with Ryukotsusei soon. You will have to take care of your mother and Nanami."

"Are you also taking your human pet? Mother has gone to her own shiro. I have taken care of everything here. You and that human that you keep in some village can run all you want."

"Sesshomaru do not speak about Izayoi in that manner. She bears my child and your half sibling. You will treat her with respect."

I will respect no onna who tries to take my mother's place at your side. Now I have work to do. It is obvious that it will not get done unless I do it."

"Sesshomaru. We are not done here."

"Yes father. We are."

-Touga's Point of View-

I watched my son storm off to the castle. I knew he was angry with me. He did not understand my love for the human woman. I sighed and left the shiro. The battle against Ryukotsusei was set in two days and Izayoi was due any time now. I couldn't risk leaving her alone much longer so I headed to the warm cave I left her in. I only hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't kick Nanami out after I was gone.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I watched Sesshomaru and Touga argue. I was sad to find out that the lord may not make it through his battle with Ryukotsusei. My sigh gently fluttered the paperwork in front of me. Sesshomaru and I were approaching mating age. In another year I would be expected to find a mate. The papers I was looking through were all requests for me to mate with some prince from a different land. Since I was now Touga's ward, he had to make the choice of whom I mated and when.

I didn't glance up when Sesshomaru entered the office. I didn't move from his seat when he cleared his throat next to me. The next thing I knew Sesshomaru's hand was cupping my chin and his eyes met mine. For the first time since I had arrived at the shiro I saw a new, raw emotion on his face. He showed me he was concerned and his eyes held question in them.

"You are usually so irritating when I enter. The first thing out of your mouth is an insult. Yet here you sit, not a trace of happiness on your face. What troubles you Nanami?"

"Sesshomaru… Your father has been the closest person to my own that I've had since I came here. Granted he hasn't been here all of the time but…-"

"You are worried the old fool will die. Do not worry Nanami. Father is a strong demon. He knows what he is doing and he will succeed."

"You are right. But now things fall to you. And I cannot be much help… I wish there was more I could do… To repay all that you have done for me."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He moved to stand by the window and watch the snow beginning to fall. I knew this meant that he did not want to talk about it. I knew he was trying to mask his emotions, so I left. As soon as I left the office a strange scent came to me. A new male was here. My instinct kicked in to go back to my alpha.

"_Alpha. Must find Alpha!"_ My beast screamed inside my head. I whimpered and slipped back inside the office. Sesshomaru shot me a look telling me to leave. He saw my expression of pure terror and sniffed the air. A sudden growl was heard and he stood immediately.

"Sesshomaru what is going on? Why would a male be coming here? Touga said nothing to me about a prospective mate. And besides that, it's too early. My first season is still a year away."

"Nanami go to your room and stay there. Lock the door and only open it for me. I shall come get you when he has left."

"But Sesshomaru! I-I don't want to…-"

Before I could finish my sentence the male demon was let in by a servant. Thankfully I was dressed in a semi-formal yukata and looked presentable. This demon was strikingly handsome. He had emerald green eyes and long blonde hair. My heart melted at the man before me. He was at least a century older then I was.

"Hello. My name is Tomoe. I am the leader of the Shadow-Mist clan. The Inu no Taisho sent for me. I was hoping to meet with him today."

"My Father has already left," Sesshomaru spoke evenly. "But as heir to the title Inu no Taisho I am handling his affairs until he returns from battle. What business do you bring?"

"I was told a young demoness was of age for courting. The Lord wished that I come and meet her as she would be a fitting mate for me."

"I see. Then you have already introduced yourself to her."

Sesshomaru motioned to me and I blushed pink. After offering a slight bow I sat and poured the fresh tea that was brought in. This helped me regain my thoughts and focus on not staring at the gorgeous man in front of me. As soon as I finished I offered each man a cup after they took their seats.

"My name is Nanami Shiori. I am the Mountain-Ice clan's princess."

"Interesting. Your uncle just signed an alliance treaty with my clan. He mentioned you were living here in the west. I did not know you were the Inu no Taisho's ward."

I almost spoke again when Sesshomaru cut in. He began to discuss the courting and mating arrangement with Tomoe. I tuned out for most of it, only speaking when spoken to, and sipped my tea. Sesshomaru's voice bought me back to reality as he called my name a third time.

"Nanami! Do you agree to this arrangement or not?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you were saying… I was lost in my thoughts…"

Tomoe chuckled softly and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled a little at the stoic heir. My heart fluttered at his flashy smile. Sesshomaru's stern look brought me back to reality.

"I will stay for the course of the year. In that time Nanami shall have the chance to interact with me and when next winter arrives she shall make her decision of mating with me during her first season, or not."

Sesshomaru nodded and excused himself. He had a servant show Tomoe to his room and I went to my own. The two ancient Kitsunes who had worked here for many centuries awaited me. They had laid out a beautiful, but warm kimono. The fabric was baby blue with blood red roses scattered across it. The obi that went along with it was a rich royal purple with three bells hanging from it. I smiled.

When the time for dinner came I turned heads as I entered the dining hall. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. His mother had arrived for a visit and was seated next to him. I was surprised to see her here and even more surprised to see her engaged in a conversation with Tomoe.

Everyone stared as I took my seat between Sesshomaru and Tomoe. I could tell that Sesshomaru was trying to hide his emotions in front of our guest. His mother Leiko gave me a small smile. My soft smile grew a little bigger when Tomoe complimented me on my "Exquisite Beauty".

Dinner was quite entertaining. I engaged in lengthy conversations with Tomoe and Leiko, much to Sesshomaru's disapproval. By the time the meal had finished my heart was fluttering and I was hanging on to every word Tomoe said. Not realizing how much I was angering Sesshomaru, I allowed Tomoe to escort my back to my room. We stood outside my door silently smiling at each other.

"Goodnight Lady Nanami. I hope to spend more time with you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Tomoe. I look forward to your company in the morning."

With that, he kissed my hand and let me go into my room before heading to his own. I smiled as I locked my door for the night and prepared for bed. As I drifted into a deep sleep my thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru and then to Tomoe. My last coherent thought was about the Lord of the West. Then everything was black.

_**Whew. Chapter two is done! I'm starting three right now. It'll be up by Friday. I hope you guys like this one. Nanami is in love. Please leave reviews. I'm going to skip a couple months at the beginning of the next one so we can get on with the romance. Maybe a little tragedy too. Tell me what you guys want. =3**_

_**~Shadow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright peeps! Chapter three is here! I'm still looking for reviews! Thank you so much for following my story yaji91. Also, thank you thedarkrid for favoriting my story. I'm glad you both like it. Thanks to the 93 people who have read my story so far. I hope you stay my dedicate fans and continue to read this story through to the end. Now enough of my blathering. On with the story!**_

* * *

-Nanami's Point of View-

I lay in bed as a feeling of peace washed over me for the first time in months. The spring breeze blew through my open balcony doors. Tonight was quiet, unlike the first few months without him. But as time passed things seemed to quiet down. I still did what I could to help. But the longer I stayed in that room the more the memory of that night came back, each time stronger then the last.

_-Flashback-_

_ A mournful howl pierced the serene winter night. At first it was just one longing howl. Soon others joined in. I could hear the echoes from far away as Sesshomaru joined in his mothers mournful baying. The sudden urge welled up within me and I tilted my head back letting the sound spill from my lips. The sounds were deafening. Only Leiko was heard above all else. Her mate was dead and her son was away. This splintered family had just lost the only person they relied on to lead them._

-Present-

I lay awake remembering that night. Sesshomaru had returned the morning after Touga's death. His mother had left only two months ago to go back to her castle. Since I was the only one able to help him with the duties left in the wake of Touga's death, I did my best to split my time between the office and Tomoe.

In truth I understood why Sesshomaru had allowed me to have more free time lately. I still mourned for the loss of the Inu no Taisho. He had become the closest thing to a father I had since my parents' murder. The more time I spent in his office reading letters from other lords and ladies sending their regards, the more I wanted to run away.

Tomoe had been wonderful through everything. He and I were getting along well and were spending a lot of time together. From long walks in the forest to hours sitting in the garden, we talked about his home and all of the places we wished to travel to. He helped take my mind off things that made me sad or worried. He had even surprised me with small gifts of jewelry.

I smiled at the thought of spending forever with him. I didn't need more time to decide. I loved Tomoe and when the time came I would gladly become his mate. Tomoe and I would have many pups and live happily together. That thought was enough for me to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

As the sun rose I awoke to another day of problems. Nanami was one of them. My beast was continuously growing more and more attached to her. Lately just the sight of her and Tomoe together sent my beast into a fit of rage. _Mine_, it raged inside my mind. _Only mine!_ It drove me insane. I had spoken to my mother about this issue before she left. Of course she happily told me I was in love. Just great.

I knew Nanami still grieved the loss of my father. The weight of his death had me buried, quite literally, in mountains of paperwork and letters. It had become difficult to concentrate with her so near, so I let her do as she pleased. Much to my beast's annoyance, she had chosen to go to Tomoe. My fears were confirmed one morning when she had pulled me aside for a talk.

"Nanami this had better be important. I happen to be swamped with paperwork."

"Sesshomaru you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't. I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I would like permission to leave the castle and travel with Tomoe. He and I plan to mate during the next season. We want to get out of your hair… I want to go back to his castle with him."

My world stopped spinning and my beast almost broke free. Nanami looked at me with question in her eyes. I could see how much she wanted to stay because I was pack. Her beast wanted to stay where it was safe and her heart wanted to go with him. My emotionless mask stayed in place as I turned towards the window in my room.

"I do not make your choices for you. You are old enough to make them yourself. But know that what my father once told you will stay true. You will always have a home here."

I couldn't see her smile. I felt her tight hug from behind. Then she was gone. The lavender scent she had was faint. I stood and watched from my window when the sun began to set and the two left the barrier of my castle. My beasts rage exploded inside my mind. Unable to control it, I let the instincts take over.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I felt the sadness as I left the barrier. The place that had been my home for so many months was now fading as Tomoe and I walked away. My heart gave a tug as I thought about Sesshomaru. I sighed and put a smile on my face. I was walking hand in hand with the man I loved. Tomoe kissed my cheek softly and squeezed my hand. His smile reassured me that I was doing the right thing.

I walked with him in silence for the remainder of the night. By sunrise my heart had grown heavy as my thoughts returned to the young demon lord I had left behind. Tomoe could see my hesitation when he spoke of the upcoming season. I tried to reassure him but failed to even conjure a smile.

"My love, what hinders your heart so early in the morning?"

"Oh Tomoe. You know that love you. But my heart is confused. I don't understand why I am having these feelings."

"You will sort it out. I trust you will make the best decision for yourself. And I will be here to help you."

I smiled softly at the man beside me. Our lips met in a slow kiss and I counted the seconds. We parted and is hand came up to cup my cheek. As I gazed into the eyes of the demon I was in love with, I felt my heart swell with happiness. We continued to walk along the road to the east.

It took us about twelve days to reach Tomoe's castle. Every day we spent walking and laughing. We shared long kisses in the moonlight and cuddled together to watch the sun rise each morning. On the morning that we arrived at the castle Tomoe seemed on edge. I could smell a difference in the air around us, but passed it off as Tomoe's clan.

A sudden growl rippled from Tomoe and made me flinch. His eyes turned a hazy grey color and I felt his aura swell. My heart gave a jolt as I realized what the scent was. I stared wide eyed in shock as a huge reptile slithered from the castle entrance. Tomoe growled and started to take his full form. Fear swept over me and I ran to the edge of the forest to hide.

I watched silently as Tomoe fought with the demon. His power was greater than I had expected and within minutes he had destroyed the snake demon. I watched him turn to me and I started to run to him. I stopped when he snarled loudly, and I noticed the feral look in his eyes. My blood ran cold as he walked towards me. He sniffed the air around me and began to shift back.

My eyes closed as his footsteps got closer. I smelt blood everywhere. Instinct was telling me to run. A hand gently touched my cheek. My heart beat slowed and my eyes opened. Tomoe stood, touching my cheek, his eyes searching mine. The fear I had felt was gone the moment our lips met. His arm slipped round my waist, pulling me closer into the warmth of his body. We pulled apart and I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat was calming and I slowly relaxed. Everything seemed perfect in that moment, like it could last forever.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

It had been over a week since Nanami had left with that demon. My servants had become fearful of my presence and random outbursts. I had decided it best to travel for a while. So I set out to wander my lands in search of who knows what. I currently was walking the border between the North and West. Tomoe's castle was in the North and his was as close as I would be able to get to Nanami. My beast had become quite moody whenever my thoughts wandered to her.

Once I had left the border I continued my way into the depths of my land. The human villages had heard of my father's death and had not accepted me so I stayed away from them whenever possible. It was easy to focus on my plans and trying to find my fathers' tomb. I soon forget about Nanami and her lover.

* * *

_**Okay. There's chapter three. I hope you guys like it. I'm going to add a time skip and a twist in the next one. I hope you'll all keep reading. The next chapter will be out soon! Please review! Thanks!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ah chapter four! Again thank you all for reading! Still hoping for reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. I won't be posting for a couple days. Please keep on reading and review!**_

* * *

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

_It has been two decades since Nanami left my castle,_ I thought with a heavy heart. My small group following me was silent for once. Even Rin had silenced herself and was looking at the surroundings. Jaken had climbed aboard Ah-Un and wasn't speaking. The forest we were traveling through reminded me of the one I was in the last time I smelt Nanami's scent.

Sudden movements to my left made me stop. Ah-Un shifted uneasily but stayed put behind me. I could smell blood in the air and drew my sword. Jaken told Rin to keep silent and stay still. A strange scent mixed with the scent of blood met my nose. Crashing noises were heard through the trees. Moments later a demoness covered in blood emerged from the bushes. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her clothes were torn.

_Nanami?!_ I thought immediately. I sheathed my sword ad stepped towards the woman who had fallen to her knees in front of me. The woman looked up at me and I instantly knew it was her. Nanami's sky blue eyes were unmistakable. Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. I knelt down and pulled the frightened onna against me. My beast was happy to have her back but wanted to comfort her first.

I held her until her tears had stopped. Then, picking her up bridal style, I carried her to a clearing beside a stream, where I instructed my companions to set up their camp. Nanami was shaking like a leaf, and clung to me with whimpers when I set her down. I motioned for her to get cleaned up while I hunted for food for my human. After I had satisfied their needs I sat against a tree where Nanami joined me and clung to my clothing and fell asleep.

I sat in silence. Jaken and Rin had cleaned up in the spring and were now resting by the fire. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the moon was rising above when Nanami woke from her sleep. She sat up and looked at me before sighing. I stayed silent letting her speak first.

"He's gone, Sesshomaru. Tomoe is dead."

My surprise shown clearly on my face. I had never shown emotion to anyone but Nanami. She stared at me with coldness in her eyes. I didn't need to ask what happened. She gave a heavy sigh before recounting the events that had happened.

-Nanami's Point of View-

_~Flashback~_

_I sat quietly under the tree in my mates lap. Tomoe and I were traveling just outside his castle. We had stopped for a night of rest. I smiled up at my lover and kissed him softly. Tomoe gave me a soft smile and touched the cloud shaped mark on my neck I giggled softly and relaxed against him, falling asleep in his embrace._

_ My sleep was interrupted by a gentle, but urgent, shaking. Tomoe had woke me up to a blaze around us. A purple haze surrounded us making it hard to breath. I stood and ran from the clearing. Claws and swords scratched and sliced my skin, cutting through my clothing. I heard Tomoe roar behind me as he changed and began to fight._

_ When I finally stopped running Tomoe caught up with me in a field. His castle had been demolished and the forest around it burned. Tomoe was bleeding from so many cuts. I caught him in my lap as he collapsed. His heartbeat was weak and I could smell poison in his blood. My eyes teared up._

_ "Don't cry my love. I do not wish to go. But I won't survive the trip to find him. Go to the West. Find the Inu no Taisho Sesshomaru. He will take care of you."_

_ "No. Tomoe you can't. You can't die on me. Please!"_

_ "I'm so sorry Nanami. I love you."_

_~End Flashback~_

"So I ran here. I came to find you… You promised I would always have a place with you."

"Nanami. You are more than welcome to travel with me. Since you still have your fathers fang and now Tomoe's you can practice. And Rin would enjoy the company of another onna."

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

She nodded and gave a small, sad smile. I knew that I had to take her to visit my mother. She could help Nanami through the grief. _My Nanami_ was back at my side. My beast raged inside, wanting to claim her and protect her, but I held back.

Morning arrived and my group began moving on again. I lead them East to my mother's castle. As soon as we had passed through the barrier she was in the foyer waiting for us. Her eyes widened at the weary looking Nanami at my side. She welcomed us inside, having the servants prepare our rooms, and took Nanami off to bathe.

-Leiko's Point of View-

I helped the young woman into the hot spring behind my palace. I knew we were safe here and relaxed slightly. Nanami had scars from a recent fight and I could tell she was in a lot of emotional pain. Her eyes welled with tears that she tried to hold back. I didn't take me long to realize what had happened.

Nanami cried into her hands as she recounted the tale. She told me more details then she had shared with Sesshomaru. Including the detail about the pup she had lost on her journey to find my son. The young demoness had then sworn off loving ever again, saying she couldn't bare the pain of losing another loved one.

I helped her get cleaned up and down to the dining room to eat. Sesshomaru had his little imp and that human girl already seated. Nanami sat between Sesshomaru and the girl. I smiled softly as the little girl started to talk animatedly to Nanami.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat down between Sesshomaru and his human girl. My curiosity perked at why he had her traveling with him. The little girl tugged gently on my yukata sleeve. I glanced over at her and put on a soft smile. She smiled back at me.

"My name is Rin! What's yours?"

"I am Nanami. It's nice to meet you Rin"

"You're really pretty. Are you Sesshomaru-sama's sister?"

"No Rin. I'm just a friend from long ago. I was living with my family… and I decided to come visit for a while."

"Oh. Well that's nice. Will you travel with us for a while?"

"I'd like to. If it is okay with Sesshomaru, that is."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind. That means you and I can be friends!"

I nodded and she smiled. I smiled back at the little girl and we continued our meal. After dinner was over I wandered to my room and sat by the balcony doors. The night had arrived, bringing with it a glorious full moon. My muscles relaxed and I reached out the open doors to touch the balcony floor. Ice formed over it and became the face of my beloved mate.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped. Sesshomaru stood by the door to my room. I nodded and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He came to stand by me in the moonlight. Neither of us spoke for a while. He was the first to break the silence and it was then that I noticed his emotionless mask had slipped away.

"I was amused tonight when you were speaking with Rin. You have decided to stay with me?"

"Rin is a sweet girl. I like her though I am curious what prompted you to allow her to follow you."

He never answered me. Instead he stood beside me and gazed at the moon. I took the chance to study his features. He had grown up from the young man he was when I left. He now resembled his father in so many ways. I felt a tug in my heart when I looked at him. His mask slipped back into place as he turned to leave. I sighed.

"Sesshomaru, wait."

He stopped and turned towards me. There was question in his eyes when they met mine. I stood and walked towards him. His back stiffened when I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his chest. I blinked back tears and cleared my voice.

"Thank you… For helping me."

"Nanami."

"You really are a great demon."

I let go of him and smiled softly. I was left alone moments later, and returned to my spot on the floor. My mind whirled with thoughts. Before I knew it, my mind was consumed with darkness and sleep overcame me.

* * *

_**Alright. Here's the fourth chapter. I won't be posting for a few days so I hope you really enjoy this one. I'm planning to put at least one of the movies in here. It will probably be Swords of an Honorable Ruler, because I'm most familiar with that one (and because it's my favorite). Don't worry. You'll all get to see your favorite evil guy in a baboon pelt. And of course I'll let our favorite Human and Half-demon duo in the next chapter as well. Please review! I look forward to reading your reviews.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again! Wow I never thought this would happen but it has! The last time I checked this story was at 225 views. That is amazing! Thank you so much for reading my story. You guys are amazing! I hope you keep reading this story. I'll spoil you all a bit and tell you that chapters seven, eight, and possibly nine will be all about the movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler. If you haven't watched the movie you should. It is my favorite InuYasha movie. **_

_**Speaking of our favorite half-demon, He is in this chapter. So without further babble, here you go.**_

* * *

-Nanami's Point of View-

It had been two weeks since we had left Leiko's castle. She had helped me through my depression and I felt better. I still missed Tomoe terribly but I was moving on. Sesshomaru had hardly spoken to me since the night I had hugged him. Now and then I caught him staring at me. He looked away and scowled every time I caught him. I had suspected that he wanted me for some time now, but my heart wasn't ready to love.

Rin had been ecstatic when we had left the castle. I spent my days helping her fish or helping Jaken cook. Rin and I played with her dolls and talked about girl things. Jaken seemed happy to have been removed from the duty of babysitter. He had even begun calling me Lady Nanami. Rin always made fun of him when he did.

As we walked along the path Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. My nose picked up the scent of a half-demon and I growled. Sesshomaru silenced me and I started to pick up the scent of humans too. Voices became clear as the party of people got closer. Through the trees came three humans. They were smiling and laughing at a small Kitsune and a tiny Cat demon that were scampering ahead of them. Behind everyone was a half-demon in red clothing. He had long silver hair that made me think of the late Inu no Taisho Touga.

Sesshomaru glared at the half-demon as he got closer. The others had stopped walking when they noticed us. The half-demon growled and walked in front of his friends. I watched the two silver haired men glare at each other. The half-demon broke the glare first. He drew his sword as he spoke.

"Well well Sesshomaru. I see you've gained another pet. Too bad I'm gonna beat you in front of her."

"Even she is stronger than a _half-breed_ like you, InuYasha. You are wasting my time."

InuYasha snarled and I glanced over to find Ah-Un lifting off with Rin and Jaken. I sighed with relief and reached for Sesshomaru's arm. He glanced down at me and saw the look in my eyes. I longed to fight and this half-demon had pissed me off. I was no one's pet.

"Very well InuYasha. If you wish to fight so badly then you can fight Nanami."

"Too afraid to fight me so you have an onna stand in for you," InuYasha scoffed.

"No," I said as I drew Tomoe's sword from its sheath. "I need the exercise and you need to learn how to respect a lady. I am no one's pet!"

The last part came out in a growl. InuYasha smirked and charged me. The human girl in the weird clothing yelled at InuYasha to stop, but it was too late. I pushed him back and drew my father's sword as well. InuYasha barely dodged my attack. Within minutes I had left a small cut on his cheek. The half-demon was backed against a tree and complaining about losing to an onna.

"Alright! You win. Sheesh. You're a good fighter for a woman. If you ever need help well come. I'm always up for a good fight too. Have fun being Sesshomaru's pet.

I shoved him against the tree again and growled, pressing my sword against his throat.

"I am no one's pet. Remember that. Or next time we meet I will show you no mercy."

Sesshomaru and I walked away from the group. I had sheathed my blades and become silent during our walk. My mind wandered as I looked around and I lagged behind. The forest was becoming quite dark even though it was mid day. My head felt heavy and my vision became fuzzy. I looked ahead for Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be seen. Leaning against a tree for a moment, I tried to find my bearings. Within seconds my world had gone dark.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

It only took seconds for me to lose track of Nanami. She had wandered off absentmindedly when I had stopped to let Ah-Uh, Rin, and Jaken catch up to us. As usual I thought nothing of it. Nanami was able to take care of herself. I began to worry when I could no longer sense her aura. Her scent had disappeared as well. Jaken noticed this and immediately was on guard. Rin called out for her friend but I silenced her in case of danger.

Heading in the direction that Nanami had wandered in, I searched for her aura and scent. A barrier soon blocked my path. Nanami's swords lay outside the barrier, as though someone had discarded them in hurry. Jaken had followed me and carefully picked up the two blades. My body tensed as a familiar miasma swirled across the barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru it can't be. Lady Nanami was taken by Naraku?!"

"So it would seem. Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Go back to Rin. Take her to the castle. I shall return with Nanami."

"Yes milord!"

"Leave her swords with me. She will need them."

I watched him set the blades down and run off. With a sigh I picked them up and passed through the barrier. In front of me stood an immense palace. There was a large tower of ice protruding from the center of the palace. The miasma began to grow thicker as I started towards the tower. Lesser demons came at me but I paid no heed, using my poison whip to eliminate them.

Kana and Kagura awaited my arrival inside. I growled softly at having to deal with these two. I could see by Kagura's expression that she would not be letting me pass without a fight. I drew my sword Tokijin. The fight wasn't as easy as I would have preferred. Once I had dealt with them I continued on my way. A sudden scream rang out through the building.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I had woken up in a strange place. I was surrounded by stone and there was no ceiling. My heart began to race when I smelt a familiar scent and a familiar purple cloud was surrounding the edge of the room. Someone moved behind me and for the first time I realized I was chained to a cross.

"I see you have awakened, woman."

"Show yourself! Face me unless you are a coward!"

"Shut your mouth filthy bitch."

My eyes widened. Only one person had ever dared to call me that. I remembered the time a half-demon named Naraku had visited Tomoe and I. We had refused his offer at the time and he had vowed to make us pay. My heart lurched. I had walked right into the barrier and the trap laid for me.

Naraku stepped from the shadows, holding a lit torch, and walked closer to me. In an instant I had built a huge tower of ice to protect me from the fire. I was able to hold the barrier of ice long enough for Naraku to speak again.

"Well this is interesting. You put up fight now yet you did thing to save your precious mate last time. Pity he can't watch you die."

I felt the tears rush to my eyes at the mention of Tomoe. This _half-breed_ had murdered my mate. My strength wavered and the barrier of ice fell. I hung my head as the memories of my beloved mate dying in my arms rushed to my mind. Naraku laughed evilly.

"I told you little bitch. You would pay. Never refuse me. I will always win!"

Heat and pain rushed through my body as flames began to ripple across the wooden planks holding me up. I struggled to form ice but the miasma I had inhaled had weakened me greatly. The pain became too great and I let out an ear shattering scream.

Naraku stood watching my agony. A familiar scent came to me. Sounds of shouting and swords clashing reached my ears. The burning sensation stopped and pain caused blackness to take over once again.

-Sesshomaru's Point of view-

I had made it to the open area at the center of the palace. Naraku stood watching Nanami burning alive. Upon seeing me, one of his lesser demon slaves attacked and failed. Naraku had fled the instant I arrived. Shouting outside meant that InuYasha had arrived for the Shikon jewel shards. I quickly put the flames out on Nanami's arms and gathered her limp form. We were away from the area in moments. I held Nanami close as I flew her to my castle. I knew this would not be the last of Naraku.

Nanami was placed in a room at my castle upon our return. My servants immediately began working the clean and heal her burns as best as possible. I stayed beside her for days and nights. Rin had begun to worry about her friend and I did the best I could to pacify the girl.

It had been fifteen days since Nanami's capture when she finally awoke. Her shoulders had light scarring where the flame had burned through her clothing and I watched from the corner of the room as she examined the marks. Her eyes wandered to find me when I shifted. She immediately looked away with sadness and shame in her eyes.

I walked to the side of the bed and lifted her chin. Her sky blue eyes held fear in them. My inner beast became enraged that she was scared. I sighed, letting my mask slip and sat beside her. Nanami's eyes widened at my actions.

"Sesshomaru… What… Why?"

"Nanami… I do not want you being so reckless. I know not the reason Naraku has set his sights on you but I assure you he is not done. He attempted to kill you. And after what he managed when fighting your mate I am surprised you survived."

"I am not helpless! Tomoe died protecting me! And if we had said yes to Naraku's deal I wouldn't be burned."

I frowned at her last statement. Naraku had never offered deals to full demons. My mind strayed to the possibilities of what he had requested. I could tell Nanami did not wish to say anymore. Silently I stood and left the room to let her rest. Nanami was lost in thought when I closed the door and I made a mental note to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

_**Okay guys. I kind of lost momentum on this one. I hope it's okay. Don't worry. I will get back my earlier momentum and give you two more chapters this week! I promise! Remember to review please and keep reading! Thank you for following and favoriting this story. The "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" movie chapters are coming up soon! You'll get at least on this week! And because I'm a total Akuroku Freak you'll get an Akuroku one-shot on Akuroku day because it's my day too! Later peeps!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six. Hope you all like it. The next couple chapters after this will be the movie chapters and I plan on writing them and posting them next week at the same time. I hope you guys like this one. I will try to keep it going smoothly. Please review! And enjoy!**_

* * *

-Rin's Point of View-

I wandered the halls of Lord Sesshomaru's castle, humming softly to myself. Nanami-chan had gone to her room to rest after playing with me and Master Jaken was being a butthead. He had yelled at me when I had asked him to play. I made my way to the library where Lord Sesshomaru had some books for me to read.

I found Lord Sesshomaru at the desk in the library, bent over a book, looking very annoyed. His expression changed when he saw me. I smiled widely and sat on the couch beside the desk with my stack of books. Lord Sesshomaru sighed when Nanami-chan didn't follow me into the library.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I had been searching through a book for something or other when Rin came into the library. I waited a few moments before letting out a sigh when Nanami didn't enter the library as well. Lately my beast had become unstable near her. I knew a season was approaching. Nanami would also be on the market again for males to track her down.

I knew my job as her alpha would be to protect her, but I had become confused with the sudden rush of feelings that I had pushed away. Since Nanami's return to my daily life, emotions had become a troublesome bother in the back of my mind. I blamed Nanami, when I knew it wasn't something I could control. The words my mother had told me came back when I thought of Nanami.

_ My son, you are in love. Don't push her away._

_ Love?_ I thought. _Could I really be in love with Nanami?_ It wasn't something I had considered happening. I looked up from my thoughts to find the object of my mental obsession standing in the doorway. Rin had left the library already, leaving Nanami and I alone in silence. Minutes passed and neither of us spoke. Nanami broke the silence first.

"Sesshomaru… I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm."

"It's about why Naraku is after me… And what he had offered my mate and I."

"I have been trying to figure out what would make that half-breed want to make a deal with two, much more powerful, full demons."

"It's a long story. It all started after I found out I was pregnant. It had been ten years since I had left this castle…"

_-Flashback, Nanami's Point of View-_

_ Tomoe and I had woken one morning to rain and clouds. I felt different than normal after a night of passion. My mate went to deal with papers while I spent more time in bed. I felt ill and did not succeed in keeping anything in my stomach for very long. When Tomoe had come to check on me, he sniffed and growled softly before his eyes lightened and he smiled. _

_ "My love, Nanami. You are pupped! We are going to be parents!"_

_ We hugged and celebrated joyously that day. The servants were overjoyed to learn that their Lord and Lady were to have a litter. Our excitement lasted into the next day. I stayed by Tomoe as we walked the halls of the castle and spoke of a nursery, and the party to celebrate once the pups was born. _

_We spent the next two months planning for the pups to arrive. Everything was going to be perfect for our first liter. I had begun writing some party plans down, along with getting servants to prepare a nursery. I was so excited and never stopped smiling._

_ It was late in the afternoon on a sunny day when things changed. We were told a visitor had arrived. It was Naraku. Tomoe had heard some about him and was cautious of meeting him. I told him to at least hear the half-demon out before making a hasty decision. He met with us outside in the garden. Tomoe was unsure of letting me sit in on the meeting but Naraku had requested us both and I insisted I be there._

_ Naraku spoke of plans for greatness and power. He had acquired information about my family line and, somehow, learned that I had special elemental powers. The hairs on my neck stood on end and I listened, trying not to show my shock at how much he knew. He then congratulated us on the pups. Tomoe's body stiffened at the mention of my unborn pups._

_ "I wish to have your mate bare my incarnate. Of course you would lose your ability to have pups after, and your elemental powers, but you would be greatly rewarded. I assure you I can find some mutt for you to raise as a child."_

_ "No!" Tomoe snarled. "You will not have my mate as the mother to a beastly creature such as you speak of. Leave and never come back here!"_

_ "Your mistake dog. It was hardly a request. One way or another I shall take your mate and make her have my incarnate. Good luck trying to raise mutts."_

_ With that he was gone. A short while later, I had lost the pups I carried in that litter. Tomoe and I tried for pups for a decade and succeeded again. Tomoe knew I wasn't as excited this time. I was more worried this time._

_-End Flashback-_

-Nanami's Point of View-

"It was two months after I became pregnant that Tomoe was murdered. I now realize that Naraku set the fire and wounded Tomoe fatally. On my journey to find you, I had lost the pups again… And I'm afraid I cannot successfully have a litter until I have been freed from the curse Naraku has put over me."

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I sat in shock as Nanami told me this. Tears had formed in her eyes and spilt over, running down her cheeks. Instinctively I brought my hand up to brush the tears away. Nanami looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her gently. What happened next was unexpected even for me.

-Hours later-

I woke with Nanami lying upon my chest. We were still in the library and the events prior to sleep came back to me. My beast growled happily inside my mind. I sighed and decided to see what it was that made the inner demon of mine so content.

_Your happy I see._

_ Mine. Nanami mine. Happy._

_ She is not ours! There is no mate mark. Besides. She isn't ready to love again. And I don't think she ever will be. _

_ Ours! She is ours. She is pack. She is ours._

_ Get back in your cage and shut up._

I sighed lightly and Nanami began to shift, signaling that she had woken up. She blushed when she noticed the position we were in. I played with her hair as she sat up. Nanami's eyes held a different light than before. I smiled softly at her, the smile I had only showed her one other time.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Nanami?"

"The season hasn't arrived yet… Does this mean that you love me?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

With a sad look she sighed and said, "I swore I'd never love again after Tomoe... But I can't stop my heart from loving you. And I realized now I have always loved you."

I reached up and touched her cheek softly. She shivered at my touch and lay back down, snuggling against my body. Within moments she was asleep, and I realized it was the first sleep she had had without night terrors. My beast still growled happily and I let a soft rumbling growl out to calm the woman in my arms. I sighed, rubbing her back softly, and fell into a deep sleep holding Nanami close.

* * *

_**Okay peoples. I am tired and I'm sick of filler. This chapter didn't turn out the way I'd have liked. I won't be posting for a few days as I am super busy. I will however get at least one of the "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" chapters up for you next week. Maybe by Wednesday if I'm lucky. Friday for sure! Enjoy this one. I'm working on an Akuroku day treat too. Check ya later!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys. I am super dee duper excited about the story now! I've been talking about it a lot and here it is! The "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" segment of "Swore I'd Never Love Again". I hope you all like it. I haven't decided if it will be one or two chapters yet. We'll see! This is going to be fun but tough so please review these chapters especially. Thank you for continuing to read my story. We've reached a high number of views and it makes me happy. I never thought you would like my story this much. I would like to see how many people think I should start another story and who it should be a pairing of. Please leave your ideas in the review and I will announce the winner. Without further blabbing. The story. (By the way I don't own InuYasha or anything else except my OC's Nanami and Tomoe. **_** ._.**_** ) Enjoy. Please Review!**_

* * *

_-Flashback Sesshomaru's Point of View-_

_ I stood behind my father as he gazed at the sea. His wounds were terrible, yet I knew the old fool planned to fight again. He was going to save his stupid human pet. Blood dripped onto the sand from his wounds. I attempted to speak sense to him._

_ "Father. Do you insist on going?"_

_ "Do you intent to stop me, Sesshomaru?"_

_ "I will not stand in your way. However, before you go you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tetsuseiga to me."_

_ "And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?"_

_The waves crashed to shore in the short silence that followed. I stayed quiet to let my father speak._

"_Do you desire power so much?"He paused and growled softly. "Why do you seek power, my son?"_

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." I answered._

"_Supreme conquest." He growled. "Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect?"_

"_Protect?" I paused to think of my answer and my thoughts turned to Nanami. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such. _

_My father howled and transformed into his full demon form. I let him leave without any more words. I needn't express my thoughts on how foolish he was being._

"_Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous."_

_-Touga's Point of View-_

_ I fled from my son and headed towards the place I had left Izayoi. Myoga spoke to me earnestly as he clung to my fur._

_ "Please Master I beg of you not to be so rash! You must reconsider, my lord! Your wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed! This is sheer madness!"_

_ "That doesn't matter! I cannot afford to lose her!"_

_ "Please my lord!"_

_ "Besides, I am not long for this world."_

_ "Master!"_

_ I stopped upon a ridge and howled. _Izayoi._ I thought. _I am coming for you.

_ I used my wind scar to destroy the gate and knock the humans out of my path. After the second strike I was inside the walls of the mansion. _

_ "Izayoi! Izayoi!"_

_ "At last you've come, demon. A little late though."_

_ "What!?"_

_ "Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now. I dispatched her myself."_

_ "Damn you fool!"_

_ I charged the human soldier in front of me. My thoughts were consumed with finding my Izayoi. The human lost his arm as I passed and entered the building. His words echoed behind me._

_ "Set the mansion afire! With that demon and everyone inside! Burn it to the ground!"_

_ I burst through the flaming door to where my Izayoi lay with a crying infant. The building around me began to collapse as I overturned the tent above Izayoi. I called out to here only to find her bloody body curled around a child. Without hesitation I drew Tenseiga. _

_ "Carry out my will, Tenseiga."_

_ I slashed at the hell demons, destroying them. Izayoi opened her eyes and I pulled out the robe of the Fire Rat. I helped her sit up and wrapped Izayoi in the cloth. The human soldier stood in the doorway. I stood in his path and unsheathed So'unga._

_ "I have no regrets about fighting you to the death. Let us journey together into the nether world."_

_ "Live long," I spoke._

_ "My dearest!" Izayoi whimpered._

_ "InuYasha."_

_ "What is that?" The human soldier asked._

_ "The infants name. The child shall be called InuYasha."_

_ "InuYasha." Izayoi looked at the child and whispered his name._

_ "Now go!" I commanded her._

_ "Hm? Yes!" Izayoi nodded._

_ With that she fled from the burning mansion, out into the cold winter night. I summoned power in So'unga and began to battle with the human. The mansion soon collapsed on top of us._

_-End Flashback-_

-Kagome's Point of View, Present Day-

"Hey that hurt y'know."

"I said I'm sorry now put the hat on, Kay?"

I stood beside InuYasha as we stopped on our walk back to my home. He sniffed the air and I could tell he was uneased.

"I sense a strong demonic aura."

I frowned and looked down at the ground when InuYasha jumped suddenly. He moved in front of me as a sword flew towards us.

"Stand back Kagome!"

"Finally," A voice coming from the sword spoke. "It's calmed down."

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Well if it isn't Tetsuseiga. It's been a long time."

"Who are you?!"

"You wouldn't happen to be InuYasha?"

"Huh? I don't make a habit of talking to swords okay!"

"Well I don't blame you for not remembering." The voice laughed. "After all you were a newborn last time we met. I am the ancient one Saiya. Your father wielded So'unga, the powerful sword of the honorable ruler. And I am So'unga's sheath."

"My father?"

The sword started to free itself from the sheath and I almost hide behind InuYasha. Saiya began to get upset and a bright light began emitting from the sword.

"Oh no! It's acting up again!"

_I have a bad feeling about that sword, _I thought.

"Move quickly InuYasha!" Saiya yelled, popping out of the sheaths crest. "Hurry and take firm hold of So'unga or great catastrophe will befall these lands!"

"Ha! Why should I start taking orders from you?"

"Oh! It's too late now!" Saiya cried and covered his head.

There was a bright flash of light and the sword and sheath separated as the blade flew up into the air. Saiya floated up in front of us.

"It's freed itself" He said in a shaky voice.

The sword dropped back to the ground. Upon touching the ground it turned the buildings to dirty rubble and the clear air became smoggy and polluted. The city turned to a rubble wasteland in seconds.

"What is this?"

"What happened?"

"Can the two of you see this?" Saiya asked. "You are looking at the future of this land which So'unga will surely bring about."

"This is… The future?" I asked in shock.

"So'unga's frightening power will darken the skies and cause the lands to decay. Many people will die."

"What can we do to prevent this from happening?" I asked.

"You must take So'unga and leave this land. But be warned. A human must never wield the sword."

"And if a human did take hold of it?"

"The world would face certain doom," Saiya answered.

I gasped as Saiya continued.

"Anyone wielding So'unga will go on a killing spree that won't stop until every other human is dead, whether it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature. When a human comes to possess the power of So'unga, he inevitably becomes more malevolent than any demon."

"I'll have to do it." InuYasha spoke. I'll put the sword back in its sheath."

"InuYasha," I said with concern in my voice. "Please! Be careful!"

InuYasha walked towards the sword in the ground. The sword sparkled with purple light as he got closer. When he gripped the swords handle, purple lightening emanated from the blade. InuYasha groaned in pain as he tried to pull the sword from the ground. He succeeded with more effort and the surrounding area returned to normal.

"Oh, thank goodness," I sighed

I bent and picked up the sheath, and began walking it to InuYasha. He stayed slumped over, holding the sword.

"Here's your hat."

"Stay away!" InuYasha said in a strained voice.

I gasped as I watch the sword attaching itself to InuYasha's arm. He groaned in pain as his arm and the sword became one. I touched his shoulder and called out to him in concern. His eyes were red when he turned around and he shoved me to the ground. I scooted away as he stepped closer, calling his name in fear this time.

InuYasha stood holding the sword over my head as if to strike me. He resisted as much as he could.

"What's this damn sword doing to me?" He asked with pain in his voice.

Wicked laughter came from the sword as it spoke.

"I take it you are his son."

"You must be So'unga"

"You thought you were strong enough to subdue me? Obey me, the great So'unga! Do so and I shall make you supreme ruler of these lands."

"That aint gonna happen!" InuYasha struggled. "Unfortunately for you, that's not the kind of thing I care about! I know a place that's better for you. I can take you there."

"InuYasha?"

"I'm gonna get rid of this thing." He said.

"Get rid of it? How are you gonna—"

"It's my old man's sword. I should be able to do something about it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you dare follow me."

I shuddered as InuYasha left. I had never feared him this way before.

"Bye Kagome!" He said as he ran off down the street.

"InuYasha!" I cried out, getting to my feet.

* * *

_** Okay! There's part one! I know we didn't see a lot of Sesshomaru and Nanami yet but we will! I'm going to make the next chapter longer to get through a lot. Then the last chapter of the movie part will be epic. Keep reading! It gets good! Please review too! And thanks for taking this story over 400 hundred views!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay. Here is the next part of the movie chapters. This is going to be a long one. I'm going to post the last one this week too. You're all awesome! We've hit over 500 views! Enjoy this one and please review. (AGAIN. I OWN NOTHING BUT NANAMI AND TOMOE)**_

* * *

-No Point of View-

"Huh?" Shippo turned to look as a beam of light shot into the sky.

"What is that light" Sango asked Miroku. "It's coming from the Bone Eater's well."

-Nanami's Point of View-

Sesshomaru stopped walking as his swords began to rattle. He glanced down at them and frowned. My senses went into high alert as I recognized an aura from decades ago.

"What is it Tenseiga?" He asked the sword.

He turned to the light in the sky and I gasped softly. The Bone Eater's well had a strange purple beam coming out of it.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled. I had never seen this look in his eyes before and I noticed Jaken squint at the smiling lord.

-Jaken's Point of View-

_Ah! Lord Sesshomaru smiled! This means trouble cannot be far away!_ I thought to myself.

-Shippo's Point of View-

I ran out of the forest towards the well. My eyes widened at the sight of InuYasha rising from the light.

"Is that you, InuYasha?"

"Shippo! Get away!"

"Huh?"

"Get… Away!"

I cried out as InuYasha's eyes turned red and he began to attack me. I dodged his attack and ran back into the forest, away from him.

"What's wrong with you InuYasha!" I yelled as I ran away.

InuYasha kept chasing me and I stumbled. My back hit a tree root and I turned into a bubble, floating away to safety. InuYasha attempted to hit me but I moved away too quickly. His attention was diverted to some humans and I watched him go after them.

"Stop InuYasha! Don't do it!"

"Everyone run! A demon is coming!" The woman yelled.

"A demon?"

"Everyone! A demon!"

-Sango's Point of View-

The villagers began to run, yelling about demon attacking them. Miroku and I stopped in shock as we realized it was InuYasha. He advanced towards us, gripping a sword, his eyes red.

"Something's wrong. InuYasha's not himself."

"What on earth could've happened to him?"

"The sword he possesses! That's So'unga. It belonged to his father." Myoga said from Miroku's shoulder.

Kirara stepped in front of me and grew to her true form. She growled at InuYasha, who returned it with a snarl. The sound of an infant crying caught InuYasha's attention. He turned and began walking towards the sound.

A voice from the sword told InuYasha to kill the mother and child. The orb on the end of the blade began to glow. InuYasha raised his arm to strike, but stopped when the child wailed louder.

"Stop InuYasha," Miroku yelled from behind him. "Return to your senses!"

InuYasha struggled for a moment. I stood by the door, out of the way.

"Come on. Snap out of it InuYasha."

InuYasha Raised his arm to strike them and Miroku cried out. Blood splattered the floor as InuYasha's free hand dug into his arm, halting the attack.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha struggled with himself. A voice from the sword kept saying "kill them". InuYasha backed against the wall and bit his arm.

"Miroku!" He struggled to say. "Hurry up and take them away!"

Miroku got the mother and her child out of the hut. I helped guide them away from the danger inside.

"What has happened to InuYasha?" I asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Something's wrong with him" Shippo said as he landed beside us.

"Shippo."

"InuYasha!" I called to our friend as he broke through the huts wall.

"Stay back! Get away from me. Hurry!" He commanded.

His eyes began to turn red and the sword in his and started to glow.

"Oh no! It's the Dragon Twister!" Myoga cried, tugging on Miroku's earring. "Everyone run for cover!"

InuYasha began swinging the sword in circles, creating a vortex. I climbed on Kirara with the villager and Miroku. We narrowly avoided the attack and watched from the skies as it demolished the landscape below.

"Unbelievable."

"He has such incomprehensible power."

"The Dragon Twister. The attack of a dragon from hell. Its destructive power surpasses even that of the backlash wave." Myoga explained.

"Quickly. We must stop InuYasha."

"But we'll all be killed if we even try to get near him!" Shippo cried.

"Let us wait for Kagome. That's all we can do at this point."

-No Point of View-

InuYasha walked through the canyon he had created, dragging So'unga along in the water. It had begun to rain as he walked. As the water rushed into the area, InuYasha had found a cave to hang his head in.

"Huh." He said softly. "At least it's quiet now. I guess that Dragon Twister used up its power. And now it needs to recoup before it possesses me again."

Back at the Bone Eater's well, Miroku and Shippo waited for Kagome to arrive. Miroku held the pink umbrella Kagome had left for him. Sango had escorted the villager and her child to safety.

When morning arrived, Kagome climbed out of the well. Miroku awoke to the sound. He began to stand up and Shippo ran to the girl.

"Good morning."

"Oh. Kagome."

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

-Miroku's Point of View-

"What happed here?" Kagome asked as we stood, overlooking the damage of the previous night.

"InuYasha must've used the Dragon Twister."

"Hey, who was that? Who said that just now?" Shippo asked from his perch on top of Kagome's backpack.

"It was me!" a spirit said as he popped out of the sheath. "Have you got a problem with that? Does an old man's talk bother ya that much?"

"Sheesh. Pretty darn touchy, whoever he is."

"Saiya! It's you. Tell us. How did So'unga fall into InuYasha's hands?"

"Well if it isn't little Myoga. Are you still running away from danger?" Saiya asked.

"Just answer my question."

"It's such a long story, you know." Saiya said.

"You're the one who promised to take care of the sword for about 700 years. You slacked off again!"

"Don't be so critical. I kept strict guard for 200 years."

"So what! You're short 500 years!"

"Saiya, tell me." Kagome interrupted the arguing two. "Do you think it's possible that it's because you passed through the Bone Eater's well?"

"The Bone Eater's well?" Both Myoga and Saiya asked at the same time.

"Hello Kagome!" Came Sango's call as she and Kirara landed. "Glad to see you're back."

"Sango!"

"We're all together again," Shippo said.

"Now that everyone's here," I spoke. "Let's follow the trail of the Dragon Twister."

-InuYasha's Point of View-

I walked along the gorge I had created. Suddenly ogres appeared out of the ground. I jumped back as all three of them attacked me. I cursed and So'unga began to glow. It took only moments to defeat them. So'unga laughed.

"Excellent, InuYasha" The sword spoke. "Your heart is steadily trying to become one with mine."

-Nanami's Point of View-

"Lord Sesshomaru please slow down!" Jaken cried out. "Lord Sesshomaru where on Earth are we headed?"

I stumbled along, trying my hardest to keep up with Sesshomaru. He hadn't said a word since the night before. Rin sat upon Ah-Un's back as we traveled at a faster pace than usual. I dared not speak or try to inquire our destination. I knew it had something to do with that light.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

Tenseiga continued to rattle at my side. I tuned out the noise of my companions and focused solely on my goal. _Is it nearby, Tenseiga? _I thought as the sword gave another rattle. _But this scent…_

-Kagome's Point of View-

I was riding along on my bike with Sango and Miroku close behind on Kirara. Shippo sat in my basket and piped up to get my attention.

"Kagome look! Demons. And I think they're dead."

I stopped as Kirara landed beside me and Sango and Miroku got off.

"I'll go look," Miroku said. "You stay here Kagome."

"I hope it's safe down there." Myoga worried aloud.

We watched as Sango and Miroku slid down the hill and investigated.

"It doesn't look like very long since they were slain." Sango said.

"I still feel an evil aura close by."

"Is that So'unga's aura that I'm sensing?" I asked Saiya.

"It is." He replied gravely.

Suddenly the ogres hand began to twitch and the creature rose to a standing position.

"How can it still be alive?" Sango asked, stepping back from the ogre.

"I just remembered something. Those slain by So'unga come back as soulless walking dead!"  
Miroku and Sango jumped out of the way of an attack. Sango used her Hiraikotsu and sliced the ogre in half. The top half of its body continued to climb up after her.

"Why is it still alive?!" She asked

Miroku unwrapped his hand and used his wind tunnel. After sucking in one of the ogres his arm turned a purplish color. He knelt in pain and Sango hurried to his side to help him.

"Are you alright?" I called out.

"Their corpses contain a miasma. You must stay away from the demons or you'll be affected." Saiya said.

"Ugh. Great. I wish he'd told me about that a little sooner."

"What do we do about it then?" I asked.

"Set them afire. Burning them is the best way"

"Say no more," Shippo jumped in. "That's my cue!"

He jumped down from his place in my basket, landing in front of one of the ogres. Shippo attempted to use his fox fire to no avail. The ogre continued to advance and Shippo ran away. Kirara began growling.

"Nice try. But not nearly enough fire power."

Kirara jumped down as Shippo reached Sango and Miroku. The cat demon tackled the ogre and Sango called out to her companion, moving to try to help her. The top half of the blue ogre grabbed her leg, pulling her towards it.

A bright flash enveloped it as my arrow struck the demon. I slid down the side of the gorge to Sango. She stood slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you."

We watched as the other ogre climbed up the bank of the river on the other side. Kirara swam to us, climbed out, and shook off the water in her fur. We hurried to Miroku's side.

"Kagome never mind me. Hurry and find InuYasha."

"You sure?"

"Go Kagome. I'll look after Miroku. If more of these demons show up we won't be able to handle them."

"Okay," I said. "I'll go then."

With that I set off on my bike to find InuYasha.

-Sesshomaru's Pont of View-

I exited the forest we had been walking through, with Nanami at my side. She had stayed silent and I knew she recognized the aura we sensed. I stopped when my foolish half-brother turned around.

"So InuYasha. It is you. How did someone like you come to possess So'unga? Don't tell me another one of Fathers swords chose you as its master."

"How would I know why it happened. I'd gladly give this to you if you want it so badly. Looks like you'll have to take it from me by force though."

"Hmph." I said, drawing Tokijin from its sheath as InuYasha held up So'unga. "That was my plan all along."

-Jaken's Point of View-

"Master Jaken," Rin asked from our hiding places among the rocks. "Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha sure don't get along with each other considering they're brothers."

"Why must you state the obvious silly girl."

_Oh. Lord Sesshomaru certainly is angry. Why has InuYasha's possession of the sword upset him so much? Then again Lord Sesshomaru's father was so unfair! He entrusted the powerful Tetsuseiga only to InuYasha and left Lord Sesshomaru with nothing but the useless Tenseiga. _I thought to myself. I glanced at Nanami, whom seemed deep in thought herself, and saw the worry in her eyes.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I charged at InuYasha and our swords clashed together.

"You're not fit to wield the So'unga or the Tetsuseiga. I despise the fact that my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed!"

"You think I care!" He shouted.

Our swords clashed and the So'unga began to glow. Laughter emanated from the orb at the end of the sword.

"Sesshomaru do you long to possess me? When our blades clash I will know your every thought. I even know about InuYasha cutting off your left arm."

I glared at the comment made by the sword.

"Shut up you stupid sword!" InuYasha demanded. "No one's listening to you!"

I pushed against InuYasha and we split apart. He landed where my companions were, separating Nanami from Jaken and Rin. We continued to fight as InuYasha evaded my attacks. Finally one of my attacks connected, knocking the half-breed to the ground. I charged him and So'unga spoke when our swords connected.

"What's the matter InuYasha. Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power."

InuYasha's eyes turned red and he began to push me back. I struggled to hold him but was being overpowered. The sword continued to speak, calling my father a fool.

"Silence!"

I managed to shove InuYasha back and reach for Tetsuseiga. Upon grasping it I pulled it free from it sheath and used its power to attack my half brother. The dust settled and I knelt to the ground. Nanami ran to my side and held my injured hand, forming her ice over it to soothe the burning. She looked at me with concern in her eyes and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

InuYasha stood again and I glowered in his direction. Nanami glanced at him then at me before fleeing to Rin and Jaken. InuYasha suddenly attacked them and I bolted into action. The miko girl arrived as InuYasha was about to strike the girls and Jaken.

"Sit Boy!"

I stopped my attack as the girl pounced on InuYasha and drug him down. So'unga cursed the power of the enchanted beads and a bright light enveloped them. There was an explosion as So'unga separated from InuYasha's arm. I watched the sword fly off. My idiot half brother spoke to me as I picked up and sheathed my sword.

"Wait. I'll destroy So'unga. I don't want any interference from you."

"You lack what it takes."

"What?"

"You should be grateful to the girl for saving you."

I walked away, leaving my half brother and the miko.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat silently by the fire as the humans talked. Kagome had just woken up and inquired InuYasha's whereabouts. I watched Jaken freak out when Rin said Sesshomaru abandon us. I didn't believe it either, but I kept my mouth shut. Rin walked to Kagome and gave her the enchanted beads we had collected.

"I'm not really sure if they're all there though." Rin said.

"Thank you for bringing them." The miko responded.

"Sure." Rin said. "And thank you for saving Master Jaken and Lady Nanami and I earlier."

I watched them closely, hugging my knees to my chest and listened to the story. I tried to block out memories as I listened. Myoga began with a sigh.

"Here we go. Might as well tell the story. This goes back about two hundred years. Back to the time when InuYasha's father died…"

* * *

_**Okay! There's the second chapter. It is a long one. I hope you like it. There was a lot more of Nanami and Sesshomaru. And I threw in a few bits from Rin for all you fans. For now here is the awesome second part. Part three will be up tomorrow. **_

_**~Shadow.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is it! Part three has arrived! I hope you are all as happy and excited as I am! This chapter will finish out the movie and have a kick butt battle. I'm so happy that we have reached 640 views that it will be extra long. If I get three reviews I'll throw in a lemon. Please review! I'd like to read your ideas and thoughts! You guys rock! (Again I only own Nanami).**_

_-Flashback, Myoga's Point of View-_

_ I sat in the rain with Saiya and Totosai. I couldn't contain my tears as I cried over my mater's death. _

_ "Please don't cry Myoga. Crying won't bring the great dog demon back from the grave." Totosai said. _

_ "I know. But I can't help myself."_

_ "By the way. Did you dispose of the Tetsuseiga according to his will?"_

_ "Of course I did! I hid it in the master's remains and placed the path in the black pearl." I blew my nose loudly._

_ "And I made sure Tenseiga was passed along to Sesshomaru."_

_ "You didn't give it to him yourself?"_

_ "If I lived so dangerously I'd never have made it to this ripe old age."_

_ "Which leaves this little problem of So'unga. Saiya. Are you sure Master didn't leave any instructions on how to dispatch So'unga?"_

_ "No." Saiya said. "Only for Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga."_

_ "Oh dear. Then again, knowing the master, he must have had very good reasons."_

_ "What a dilemma he's left us with." Totosai said._

_-End Flashback-_

-Nanami's Point of View-

"The So'unga which their father wielded, along with the Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga, were known as the three swords of supreme conquest. Together they held the power to dominate the three worlds." Myoga continued.

"The three worlds?" Kagome asked.

"He's speaking of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Often referred to as the three worlds." The monk Miroku chimed in. "Heaven is where the Buda and Gods reside. Hell is the Nether world, the land of the dead. And Earth is where we reside."

"Each sword corresponds to one of the three worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save a hundred lives. The So'unga of Hell can open the gateway to the Nether world and summon a hundred dead souls. The Tetsuseiga, the guardian of men, can fell a hundred enemies." Totosai explained.

"And InuYasha's father possessed all three swords?" Sango asked.

"Who needs three swords?" Shippo piped up.

"So what happened next?" Kagome inquired.

"We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real predicament." Myoga said.

_-Flashback, Myoga's Point of View-_

_ "Totosai. Why not let Sesshomaru have possession over So'unga?" Saiya asked._

_ "Don't be ridiculous. He's already upset with us as it is over being bequeathed Tenseiga. If he finds us, we'll all be killed."_

_ "And we can't give it to InuYasha. He's only an infant." I said._

_ "I think I could manage to hold So'unga quiet. At least for about 700 years. It's our only choice. Throw me and the sword into the Bone Eater's well in the land of Musashi."_

_ "What is the Bone Eater's well?" Totosai and I said at the same time._

_ "I've heard that if a demons corpse is thrown into the well, it will simply vanish. That would solve our problem, wouldn't it."_

_-End Flashback-_

-Saiya's Point of View-

"Since then only two hundred years may have passed in our era. But I assure you, beyond the well it's been longer than 700 years."

"Then how come Kagome doesn't age when she passes through the well?" Shippo asked.

"Well, the Bone Eater's well is swirling with demonic aura, remember."

"So tell us Saiya. Is there any way at all for us to defeat So'unga?" Kagome asked me.

"There is just one. But yes. Using Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga. Hit it with either one and So'unga will be stronger. But with the two swords combined it is possible that they can overcome So'unga."

"With the Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga? So InuYasha and Sesshomaru need to join forces."

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat listening to all the talk and snorted at the thought of Sesshomaru helping InuYasha. Jaken began to laugh hysterically. I couldn't help but think the same words he spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru join forces with InuYasha! Are you crazy? Hell will freeze over before that happens!"

"I agree with you." Shippo said.

The next morning I set off with the group to find my stoic lord. I had a hunch that I could find him alone, but I didn't trust the group with Rin so I chose to stay. No one had spoken to me and I was lost in thought about Touga and his swords. Oh how little I knew about the man I had thought of as my father, and of his sons.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I walked into the clearing where my half-brother stood. His hand was on his sword as he turned towards me. He jumped out of the way as I walked closer to him. My eyes narrowed at the grave in front of me.

"Takemaru of Setsuna. The So'unga chose that vermin as its host?"

"You know about him?" The half-breed asked.

I half turned my head to look at the annoyance standing to my side. He braced himself and prepared to draw his sword.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "This is a human burial site. Just what is your connection to him?"

The half-breed unsheathed his sword, preparing to fight me.

"I have no connection to that pest. If anyone does have a connection to him, it is you."

"Huh? T-To me?"

"You probably aren't aware. You were born ignorant, and you'll live as an ignorant half demon. You might as well die ignorant too."

InuYasha growled at me. I unsheathed my Tokijin and charged at him. He evaded my first attack and blocked my second.

"Give me Tetsuseiga and die!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. Tetsuseiga's barrier rejects you. You can't even pick it up!"

"That may be a fact but in the very least I'll have enough time to kill that creep."

"I'll be the one to destroy the old man's sword. You just stay out of this!"

"You don't even know what Father looked like. Spare me pompous heroics."

Our swords clashed and the bamboo forest around us began to fall. InuYasha was succeeding in evading my attacks.

"You may have received Father's sword but you're only a half demon. What can you possibly accomplish?"

I pushed back against his sword, sending him flying.

"Sorry I'm just a half demon. But considering I've beat you over and over again, that makes you nothing but a pathetic dog!"

I used my Dragon Strike to block his oncoming attack. The fool was smart enough to expect it and used his Backlash Wave. As our attacks collided and the Forest around us began to crumble, my father's words came back to me.

_ Why do you desire power, my son? _

_ Father, I wish to defeat you. The demon with supreme power. _I thought. _Yet you died, for the sake of a mortal woman and InuYasha no less. You were the one with ultimate power. The one I was destined to defeat. InuYasha. You and your mother caused his miserable death!_

My attack overpowered his Backlash Wave, diminishing it to nothing. The fool went flying as my Dragon Strike connected with him. I looked at the sword as I slid it into its sheath.

"That was the most I could ever expect from my Tokijin. Once again, I failed to kill him."

I turned and began on my way, not once worrying for my companions or Nanami. My only goal was to find Takemaru of Setsuna and destroy So'unga.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I had zoned out as we flew with InuYasha's group. Ah-Un was carrying Rin, Jaken, and I. My attention turned to the monk as he spoke about a boy's father always being on the forefront of the lads mind. I only managed to catch the last of his words.

"… And someday he wishes to surpass him. For boys, the father is their most influential role model."

I snickered as Sango slapped the lecherous monk. It was a calming thing to hear bickering, but my thoughts lingered on my missing Lord. I knew not what Sesshomaru was doing, nor where he was, and I worried. So'unga was so powerful. I had only hoped the two brothers would realize what it would take to defeat it.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

_I shall wield the So'unga with this arm._ I thought to myself as I walked on. _And when I do, I shall possess the same power as Father._

-Nanami's Point of View-

We stood overlooking the valley where So'unga's army had begun to advance. I shivered lightly. Even with my powers as a full demon and the others weapons, we would never defeat them all. I bit my bottom lip trying to think of a solution. If only I could talk to Sesshomaru!

"Jaken. We know the demons don't like fire." Shippo said nervously.

_Great. _I thought. _And all I can use is ice._

Jaken began to laugh hysterically.

"I'll show them the power of the staff of two heads!" Jaken cried.

"Master Jaken you're shaking with fear." Rin commented, holding on to Ah-Uh.

"Ha Ha, no I'm not. I'm trembling with excitement!"

"Rain…" Kagome said as she looked up. Glancing to the hillside across from us, she gasped. "InuYasha!"

We watched as InuYasha started to attack. I saw an attack similar to Sesshomaru's and knew he had arrived as well. Kagome and Totosai flew up and used fire and arrows to attempt to subdue the demons.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha continued to fight. I used my fathers fang, Kotami, to freeze the demons, but to no avail. Sango used Hiraikotsu and the monk had sacred sutras. All our attacks managed to stop them. I felt Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike nearby, and resisted the urge to go to him.

I saw Rin picking up a sword and rushed over with Kagome. It was Tenseiga. My heart lurched and I scanned the area for the demon lord. One of the ogres picked us up and began to carry us away. Saiya attempted to get Rin to drop the sword. She refused and I growled.

"This belongs to Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried.

I heard Shippo yell for Kagome. The ogre carried us away to the stronghold where So'unga awaited us. Rin cried out for Sesshomaru and I joined her call.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru help me!"

I felt InuYasha's aura as he tried to follow us. Some of the smaller demons got in his way and slowed him down. Upon entering the room, we were thrown to the floor. I growled and Rin sat up, holding tightly to Sesshomaru's sword.

"Well this is an interesting surprise."

"This is most unexpected." Saiya said. "So'unga has possessed Takemaru."

"Takemaru. These young girls are no different from Izayoi, the woman you killed."

Takemaru advanced towards us. Kagome and I put ourselves between him and Rin to protect her. I reached for my swords only to find them gone, and cursed softly.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I was fighting my way into the stronghold when I bumped into InuYasha. He looked surprised to see me as we continued to slay the undead creatures.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm surprised to see you here. You're lucky to be alive."

"Shut up!"

He ran to the top of the stairs and stood with me back to back.

"Sesshomaru when this is over," He said. "We'll settle things between us for good."

"Assuming that you survive, that is."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed by anyone else."

-Nanami's Point of View-

We ran to the other side of the room as Takemaru attacked us. Kagome pulled off So'unga's sheath and faced the man.

Kagome was sent flying into the wall. As she hit, she collided with me. We both fell to the floor and I heard Kagome tell Rin to run.

"Don't worry Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru will come and save us. I'm positive."

My heart stopped as Takemaru swung So'unga at Rin. Just before the sword hit something blocked it. I looked up to see Sesshomaru holding Tokijin, halting the attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Be gone. Quickly. You're only in my way here."

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your sword."

I smiled inside as she held it out to him. I gave him a look telling him to take it. He glanced at Rin before turning back to the fight.

"Hurry and go." He said calmly.

"Right." Rin said as she set it down.

Kagome and I ushered her outside to safety. I stayed by the door outside, to listen and help if I could. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't leave Sesshomaru.

"How does it feel to be killed by your own hand, I wonder."

"Takemaru, you disappoint me."

"What?"

"You haven't even noticed that you are merely So'unga's puppet. You actually believe that it is your own power. What a miserable specter."

"Silence! You will suffer the same humiliation your father inflicted upon me!"

I almost cried out as Sesshomaru was attacked, but he ducked in time to evade it. He glanced at Tokijin and went for it, but at the last moment he jumped and grabbed Tenseiga. I sighed with relief and he unsheathed the blade.

"You should be grateful. You will be destroyed with my father's fang."

-No Point of View-

Outside the fighting continued. The number of the undead was overpowering. InuYasha left his friends to fight while he headed inside to find Kagome. Miroku collapsed after using his wind tunnel to suck in the army. Sango caught him in her lap and help him close.

Back inside Sesshomaru fought on. He had managed to attack Takemaru with Tenseiga. The evil man laughed as he blocked yet another attack.

"Tell me. What good is a sword that cannot kill?"

"Not humans. But it can kill the living dead." Sesshomaru said before slicing through Takemaru's body.

So'unga began to glow and Takemaru's body repaired itself. He stood ready to fight again.

In the halls below Kagome and Rin had managed to get free of the ogre. InuYasha arrived to slay it and Rin asked for help. She was worried that Sesshomaru hadn't escaped yet. InuYasha growled and rushed to help his brother. He stopped at Kagome's call and listened while she explained how to defeat So'unga.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Saiya said. "Only by combining your Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike can So'unga's Dragon Twister be defeated."

"There's no way Sesshomaru would even think about cooperating with me."

"Listen! I'm saying you're the one who has to cooperate with Sesshomaru."

"I aint gonna do that."

"There's no other way. You're brothers. Just ask him to help for once in your life! Just give it a try. Please. I know you can do it. You've managed every time until now."

"You make it all sound so easy."

Sesshomaru and Takemaru clashed swords again. The demon lord jumped out of the way as InuYasha's wind scar hit Takemaru. The brothers feuded as they attacked him. Takemaru began to summon the Dragon Twister and InuYasha stopped his attack.

"You don't know when to give up!"

"I just don't like giving up! There's a difference!"

Light flashed and the wall crumbled behind Takemaru. He hit the wall in the other room. His body crumbled and he turned to dust. Sesshomaru destroyed the hell demons that had come to Takemaru's body.

As the sword began to form its own body and open the gates to hell, the group fled from the castle. Saiya put up a protective barrier to keep the humans alive. The brothers faced off against So'unga on top of the ridge.

Kagome Attempted to talk to them. Neither one listened to her. InuYasha rushed to Kagome as she began to fall. He gave her the sheath of Tetsuseiga and to hold on to. As So'unga released a Dragon Twister, InuYasha tried to parry it with a Backlash Wave. That alone, however, could not stop the Dragon Twister.

Both brothers attempted to fight the sword alone. Sesshomaru managed to protect himself with Tenseiga barrier. InuYasha received a direct hit from the Dragon Twister and landed face down in a small trench. So'unga laughed and turned his sights to Sesshomaru.

Everyone watched as another Dragon Twister ripped through the air. InuYasha's Backlash Wave connected with it, holding it off. As Sesshomaru watched, Tenseiga began to rattle in his hand. His father's words came back to him. _Have you someone to protect?_ Images of Rin and Jaken flashed through his mind. Suddenly he thought of Nanami. He had not seen her since Rin and the miko had escaped. On thought crossed his mind. He _had_ to protect Nanami.

As InuYasha unleashed another Backlash Wave, Sesshomaru sent out a Dragon Strike. The two attacks combined to stop the Dragon Twister.. So'unga's body was torn apart and the sword fell into the Nether world. InuYasha rescued Kagome as Rin and Jaken ran to Sesshomaru's side.

The small group turned to leave but stopped. The spirit of the great dog demon arrived and began to speak to them.

"Sesshomaru. InuYasha. You have finally found the answer. You have ensured that So'unga will be sealed forever in the Nether world. I have nothing more to teach you."

"Father! Wait!"

"Father."

The small group ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. He continued to depart and realized Nanami still hadn't shown up. His eyes narrowed and he looked around for her. A cool breeze blew past him and suddenly a hand was holding his. He looked down at his side and smiled at his love.

"Where have you been?"

"Saving the world with you." Came her reply.

The two smiled at each other and continued on their way. Nanami now knew the reason behind Sesshomaru's anger at his father. Her heart was at ease knowing all of this, and she knew that he would get over it in time.

* * *

_**Okay. This is a really long one. The ending is abbreviated to get Nanami in a little more. Now all of my Rin fans can gear up for the next chapter. It will be all about Rin and Nanami getting to be closer. Sesshy will get to have some fun too. I'm gonna make it a lemon if I get three reviews on this chapter. Please review. Your lemon depends on it.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh my. I have gotten such a great review. Thank you so much RandomCelebLover for making my day. You made my want to continue the story. I am grateful that you all read my story and enjoy it. I thank you all. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love to hear from my fans.**_

_**(I still don't own anything but Nanami.)**_

-Nanami's Point of View-

It had been three months since So'unga's attempt to throw the world into the pits of hell. Most of our daily lives had returned to normal. Sesshomaru continued to travel, taking us back to his castle for only short periods of time. This was our first day back at the castle in three weeks. I sighed as I watched Rin play in the garden. I sat, sewing a hole shut in my favorite yukata. My muscles tensed as an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Nanami." Came Sesshomaru's deep voice, from behind me.

My body relaxed as he sat down against the tree I was under. I smiled up at my childhood friend who had become my secret lover. We hadn't mated yet but I knew the thought weighed on Sesshomaru's mind. His mother and the other demon lords were pushing for him to find a mate, and soon. I sighed, my mind turning back to Tomoe. It has been months and I felt over him enough that I could love Sesshomaru. But could I mate with him?

A laugh echoed across the garden and stirred me from the thoughts swirling inside my head. I looked up to see Rin laughing at Jaken, whom she had placed a flower wreath on. The little kappa was furious with the girl and it made me smile to watch their antics. Sesshomaru chuckled softly, a rarity from him. I smiled wider as Rin ran over to us holding two more flower wreaths.

"Nanami-chan! I made a wreath for you. Isn't it pretty?" Rin asked me.

"Yes Rin. It is very pretty. I like it."

"I made one for you and one for Master Jaken. I even made one for Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed, turning to face the demon lord beside me.

Sesshomaru stared off into space and I squeezed his hand softly. Rin gave me my flower wreath and I put it on. She left Sesshomaru's with me and ran off to play again. I frowned at Sesshomaru and reached up to touch his cheek. He glanced down at me and saw the concern in my eyes.

"Sesshomaru. You seem distant today. Even Rin has picked up on it. Is something wrong?"

"It is nothing for you to worry about my dear. I have a lot to take care of."

"Sesshomaru. Appease your human girl and wear the flower wreath she crafted for you. Even Jaken has one."

I watched him pick up the delicate circle of woven flowers and sigh. Rin watched from her spot in the grass. She looked upset as Jaken scolded her for her "foolish human antics". I frowned and stood, much to the displeasure of the demon beside me. It took me moments to find the old dolls Touga and Leiko had given me when I arrived. I brought them back out to the garden and walked up to Rin, hiding the dolls from her view.

The little girl looked up at me as I sat in the grass beside. Jaken had left her alone when I approached. Rin smiled a little at me and began picking at the grass in front of her. I touched her shoulder and placed the three dolls in her lap. The little girl's eyes lit up and she looked up at me in surprise.

"Go ahead Rin. You can have them. They were a gift to me from Sesshomaru's Father and Mother. But I want you to have them and take good care of them. Promise?"

"I promise Nanami-chan! Thank you so much! I'll take good care of them!"

I smiled and offered to play with her. Rin nodded and we played the afternoon away. Before I knew it, it was dinner time and Sesshomaru was beckoning us inside to eat. Rin and I talked about the dolls and clothes. I offered to buy her a new kimono next time we reached a village when we were traveling. Rin eagerly agreed to come pick one out with me.

After dinner I helped Rin bathe and tucked her into bed. She was asleep before I shut the door. I made my way to my room and sat outside, against the rail of my balcony, staring at the moon. A noise to my left made me look to see the demon lord out on his own balcony.

"It is a beautiful night."

"Nanami what troubles you at this hour?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru. Nothing at all."

I touched the rail beside me and ice spread across it, frosting the rail and causing it to glimmer in the moonlight. I smiled. A soft thud told me that Sesshomaru was beside me. His arm snaked around my waist and I sighed softly when he settled down with me in his lap. My sapphire blue eyes met his golden ones as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Nanami. The other demon lords have contacted me. They wish for me to mate in the next season."

My muscles stiffened and my heart began to race. The next season was only two months away. I wasn't ready to mate again. It was still too soon after Tomoe's death. Was I ready to lose the man I loved to another woman? Could my heart handle that? _No!_ I thought. _I can't lose him too!_

"Sesshomaru… I don't… I don't want you to mate another woman. But I am afraid I won't be ready when the next season arrives…"

"Nanami. It is unavoidable. I must mate in the next season. If I do not then I will lose everything. My mother is urging me to mate to keep my father's lands. I must."

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked away from him. I couldn't bear to lose him as well. This place would never be my home if I lost Sesshomaru. His hand lifted my chin and wiped the tears that had begun to fall. I sighed. My thoughts turned to Rin and how she would handle the changes that would come if Sesshomaru mated another.

"Nanami. I also received a letter about you today. It was from your uncle. He requests that you return to your family and choose a mate to take over as clan leader."

"I knew this would happen. When Tomoe and I had mated my uncle contacted us. Because he is only the temporary leader I must mate so that we keep the lineage strong. My firstborn son would become the heir to the northern mountain ranges and the Ice Dog Lordship."

"When did you plan to tell me that you were in possession of that land?"

"I thought you knew. Your father had me chart the lands I am responsible for. The chart is in the library."

"I did not know this. This makes things even more difficult. I will not have the time to escort you there before prospective mates arrive with the other lords in three days."

"Sesshomaru. Why don't we just solve this problem our way?"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We could tell my family and the other lords that we are planning to mate. But I need time to grieve for the loss I have suffered, and the arranged date of mating is set for three seasons from now."

"That seems to be a solution. However we must actually have plans set for this to work."

"I assume you think I have been doing nothing these past few weeks since our return to the castle. Well I must say you are wrong. I have plans made. I just haven't brought it up to you yet."

Sesshomaru sighed, signaling he didn't want to discuss it anymore. I yawned a little and shifted so that I was comfortably resting against him. The moonlight lulled me to sleep and dreams of a future with the man who held me overtook my mind.

Morning came and I awoke to find myself still in the arms of the demon lord. I softly inhaled hi familiar scent as I continued to rest on his chest. He was peaceful as he slept and I tried not to disturb him. Golden eyes flickered open when I shifted and sat up.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

"It is."

I got up and went to my wardrobe to pick my yukata for the day. Sesshomaru was gone when I turned around. It took me a few moments to get dressed and brush my waist-length blonde hair free of knots. When I finally left my room, Rin greeted me outside my door. I smiled at the girl and walked to breakfast with her.

The morning began peacefully. After breakfast I helped Sesshomaru with paperwork, and gave him the charts of my land. I immersed myself in sewing and planning for mating with Sesshomaru in three years. After hours of planning and working I made my way to the library. I sighed as I finally sat down with a book to read.

I had managed to get a little time alone when a scream echoed through the castle. I jumped recognizing the scream as Rin's. I realized how close I was to her room and dropped my book. My heart began to race as I ran towards the girls room.

When I arrived the room was a mess. A shadowed figure held Rin, who was unconscious. I growled and rushed at the intruder, attempting to freeze them on contact. A sharp pain emanated from my shoulder and I fell to the ground. I watched as the figure took Rin away. A pair of arms picked me up as my vision blurred and I passed out.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I rushed to Rin's room expecting to find Nanami there first. When I arrived the door was open as well as the window. Nanami and Rin were nowhere to be seen in the trashed chaos. My inner demon began to rage and I growled. Jaken appeared behind me as I began to leave my castle. I could still smell Nanami's scent and it was easy to follow.

My mind raced as I began to follow the intruder. My beast raged internally. I soon lost track of Nanami's aura. My heart almost stopped at the thought of losing her. I growled realizing that whoever had taken her had also taken Rin and knew that they could get to me by kidnapping the girls.

-Rin's Point of View-

I woke up in a cell of some sort. Nanami-chan was chained up across from me. She looked like she was asleep. I tried to crawl over to her and was stopped by my own chains. The room around us was really, really hot. Nanami-chan was sweating a lot and her breathing was uneven.

I looked around for someone to help and saw no one. Voices farther down told me that we weren't totally alone. I looked back at Nanami-chan and sighed, praying that Lord Sesshomaru would come save us.

A man came into the cell a little while later. He unchained Nanami-chan and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her out of the cell. She cried out in pain and her eyes opened a little. I yelled for her and begged not to be left alone. One of the men told me to shut up and locked the cell door.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I opened my eyes when Rin yelled for me. I felt so hot. My senses were dulled and I felt feverish. It was hard to breathe in this place. The pain in my head intensified as the man dragging me tugged on my hair and threw me to the ground in front of someone. I tried to look up and collapsed in my weakened state.

"This is the one. Go get the dog. Leave the human for later." The mystery voice said.

A sudden pain in my shoulder made me scream. I suddenly felt an aura and connection I ant felt in many years. My heart hammered in my chest. The familiar sound and scent came to me when a man entered the room.

"Nanami! My mate! You really are here!"

_**BWAHHAHAH! Cliffhanger! Go ahead and guess what happens next. Anyways. I added a new one-shot. Hope you all read it. Please review this. And thanks again to RandomCelebLover for the awesome review! Keep them coming! They make me smile! I'll try to put up another chapter in the next two days so I don't kill you with suspense. Peace!**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well. We have hit 11 chapters. Over 800 viewers around the world. I am so happy my story is doing well. I am starting another story soon. It will be a huge crossover of all of my favorite animes. Details on that will be in my notes at the beginning and end of chapters. The release date for the first six chapters of that is set for the end of October. I will keep you posted on the status of it. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
************************************************** ************************************************** *******************_

-Nanami's Point of View-

I stared up at the man in front of me. My heart hammered in my chest as he lifted me into his arms. Tears streamed down my cheeks when he whispered my name softly. He nuzzled my shoulder and I felt the mark burn beneath his touch. I struggle but my body ached and my fever worsened as the temperature in this place rose a little more.

"Please. No. Don't do this. You're not real. You can't b-be real. I watched you die." I cried.

"I didn't die. I was saved by a dragon. He promised to help me get you back. All I had to do was take that human girl from the Lord of the West."

"Tomoe please… Let me go. If you love me then let me and Rin go. Please!"

"What? No! Nanami I just got you back. I'm not letting you go." He said in a soft tone.

My heart broke when I felt a pulse of energy from his back. Tomoe laid me on a bed and tied my wrists to the bedpost and turned away. I saw a glimmer of light and recognized a jewel shard. Only one creature in this world used jewel shards for his minions. I started to shake, realizing what was happening. My mate had been brought back by Naraku with the help of a jewel shard. I cursed the half demon responsible for Tomoe's suffering.

It wasn't long after Tomoe tied me up and left that the half demon I hated so much arrived in the room. I could hardly think straight and my senses were dull from the intense heat. I whimpered when his laughter made me aware of his presence. He ran his hand over my abdomen and I flinched.

"I told you before little bitch. I will make you bear my incarnate. You thought you had escaped me when that damn Dog saved you but you were wrong."

"I will… Never do what… you want." I panted, exaughsted from the heat and fever.

"Oh you will. Because if you don't, that little human girl won't live to see her dear Lord Sesshomaru again."

"Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with it!"

Naraku cursed and his form shifted to a Dragon's humanoid shape. Tomoe entered the room and kneeled in front of the new shape Naraku had taken. They exchanged a few words I couldn't hear and Tomoe left again. Naraku shifted into his previous form and turned back to me.

"He doesn't know who I am and he will not know. I don't need to remind you the consequences of your actions, bitch."

"Sesshomaru will come for me. And when he does I won't let you get away with this."

"Let us see how long until your precious Sesshomaru can find you. By the time he does it will be too late."

I watched him leave the room before I passed out. As the darkness overcame me I thought of one thing. _If I die, Sesshomaru will find another mate._ With that thought, I let go and fell into the darkness waiting to consume my mind.

-Rin's Point of View-

I sat in my cell, waiting for Nanami-chan to come back. My tummy growled and I looked around for anyone. No one came to my cell when I called. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. _Lord Sesshomaru. Please help me._ I thought to myself. All I wanted was to go home.

I didn't know how much time passed. There was a lot of noise when I woke up. I heard screaming and yelling and ran to my cell door to investigate. Men ran around like crazy, yelling at each other about an intruder. I stumbled back as the floor shook and the bars of my cell rattled.

The noise grew louder and a red blur with white hair flew past my cell. I saw a girl run past with him and she stopped to look inside my cell. I recognized her as Kagome and ran to the bars, my chains jingling.

"Kagome! Please help me! They took Nanami-chan away!"

"Stand back Rin. We'll get you out of there." She said.

She called InuYasha back and he cut through the bars and my chains. I took Kagome's hand and ran with her. A demon with short dark hair blocked our path. Kagome said something to InuYasha about a jewel shard and InuYasha nodded. The two demons began to fight and I saw a door to the side open.

I tugged Kagome's shirt lightly and pointed. She nodded and we took the door, heading down a hallway to another door. Kagome sensed jewel shards inside and reached to open the door. I followed her inside and found a small vial of shards on a desk. We grabbed them and joined the others out in the main hall.

InuYasha growled as his enemy fell and the jewel shard was recovered from his back. He turned and glared at someone over my head.

"So you finally showed up for this one. About time Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up half breed. Where is Nanami?" My lord spoke.

I ran to his side after thanking Kagome for her help. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the body decaying in front of us. He frowned and looked down when I tugged his sleeve. Jaken appeared behind us.

"Lord Sesshomaru! They took Nanami-chan away from me. She's sick with fever from the heat!"

"Jaken. Take Rin out of here. Get her to Ah-Uh." Lord Sesshomaru commanded.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I made sure Rin and Jaken had gotten to safety before hunting for Nanami. Her scent was different and I could barely sense her aura. I passed my brother and his miko. When I managed to track down the woman I searched for, she was not alone.

InuYasha entered the room behind me. We both faced Naraku, who held Nanami's limp form. I growled. Naraku laughed.

"Look. The dog and the mutt have arrived to save the day. Seems as though you're too late."

"Release Nanami, half-breed."

"And give up the sacred jewel shards!" InuYasha snarled.

Naraku laughed and disappeared. InuYasha cursed and the ground shook. The room around us began to collapse. I quickly gathered Nanami and left, my half brother not far behind. Small demons attempted to slow our course, but to no avail. My poison claw dealt with them easily.

Once outside I tracked down Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. My cloud formed beneath me as we flew back to my castle. Nanami's breathing was labored and she was feverish. I held tight to her, and kept my gaze on my approaching castle. As we entered the castle, servants rushed to aid me. I shooed them away and took Nanami to her room. After settling her in bed and putting a cold, wet cloth on her forehead, I sat at her bedside. Darkness overcame me as I watched her rest.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I didn't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that I wanted to see Rin and Sesshomaru. The air felt cooler as I slowly came back to earth. My head ached and I blinked at the bright light. The sun shone through my balcony windows. The sound of water caught my attention and I turned my head.

Rin was sitting beside me on my bed, ringing out a cloth and folding it. She smiled when she noticed I was awake. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I sighed silently. The little girl placed the cold cloth on my forehead and got up, running out of the room. I relaxed at the coolness gracing my skin.

It wasn't long before Rin returned. Sesshomaru was with her. His look gave me chills and I looked away from him. Rin left gain to go get her dolls. I kept my gaze averted from Sesshomaru's as he sat beside my bed.

"Nanami."

His tone was soft when e spoke my name. I couldn't control it as my body started to tremble. I looked up at him and he reached out to touch my cheek softly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how much I didn't deserve this man. He gave a hushed sigh and sat on the bed, pulling me into his embrace, letting me hold onto him.

"Nanami you are safe now."

I found my voice as I held onto him. He calmly told me what had happened when he had found me. I learned that it had been almost a year that I had been asleep. My body was still in its same physical state, almost as if I had frozen myself to preserve my body.

"Sesshomaru. He had Tomoe. He used a shard on Tomoe." I said softly.

"InuYasha took care of it. Tomoe can rest eternally now. You are freed from Naraku's curse as well."

"What? But how?"

"InuYasha has defeated Naraku. He is gone forever. You are free."

I let his words sink in and smiled. I was able to have pups now. I could have a family with Sesshomaru. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. A soothing aura washed over me when our lips met. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him, pressing our bodies together.

Sesshomaru pulled away first, standing up and leaving the room to get one of the servants to bring me food. Rin appeared at my doorway with her dolls and I beckoned her inside. She came to sit by me and we played and talked until evening. I smiled at the girl, who had fallen asleep in my lap after the long day.

Sesshomaru took Rin to her room to put her to bed. Upon his return I watched him closely. Something seemed off about him tonight. I hadn't noticed it before, and my pulse raced when I couldn't think of what would make Sesshomaru silent all of a sudden.

He stood with his back to me and I frowned. I slipped out of bed and wobbled a bit, not used to standing. I tottered towards him, leaning against the bedpost for support. I had almost reached him when my legs gave way and I began to fall. My arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and I felt his arm encircle my waist.

"Careful Nanami."

"Sesshomaru. What is the matter? You seem different now… Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Nanami… The season begins tonight. I can feel it coming."

My blood ran cold. How could I have not sensed it? I checked my shoulder where Tomoe's mark was and found it gone. I was able to mate. _I can mate with Sesshomaru._ I thought. I gazed into his eyes and leaned up to press our lips together. Sesshomaru gave me a questioning look. I nodded.

"Sesshomaru. I want this. Please. I am ready."

"Nanami. You just woke up. You barely have the strength to walk."

"I don't need to walk to become your mate. Please."

He sighed and picked me up, taking me to his room and locking the door. I leaned into him and kissed him passionately as he lay me on the bed. It wasn't long before I felt it. The season had arrived. I kissed him eagerly and ran my fingers through his hair

Sesshomaru wasted no time in shedding our clothing. I moaned at his touch. Our bodies melded together as we mated. I lost all control the moment Sesshomaru entered my body. My nails dug into his back and I felt him mark my neck. I cried out in pleasure. My mark formed on his shoulder, the intricate swirl turning a deep icy blue.

We collapsed in each other's embrace, panting as our hearts raced. I smiled and snuggled against my mate's chest. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru was asleep. I let his even breathing lull me into a quiet dream. My dreams were peaceful, filled with Sesshomaru and Rin.

Morning came earlier then I would have liked. I sat up slowly and stretched my stiff muscles. A hand reached up and ran down my back. I smirked and shivered a little. Turning my head I saw my loving mate watching me with golden eyes.

After a few hours of lying together under the sheets, Sesshomaru and I reluctantly got up. After getting dressed and putting my hair up, I joined my mate in the hall. We walked together to breakfast in silence. Rin and Jaken were already seated, waiting for us. Jaken narrowed his eyes. His face broke into a gleeful grin when he realized what had happened.

Rin didn't quite understand what was going on. I smiled at her and told her that Sesshomaru and I were "getting married" She smiled and laughed happily.

"Does that mean I can call you momma?" She asked me.

"Of course you can Rin." I said, smiling down at the little girl. "I'd be very happy if you called me momma."

Rin cheered happily and I glanced at my mate, who seemed slightly amused. I smiled at him and sighed happily. I finally had the family I had wanted for so long.

_**Well then. I feel like this one is rushed. I'm kind of losing focus on it. If you guys have any ideas I'd like to read them. Please post them in reviews. By the way I am already working on my other story. If there are any questions about it please put them in the Review for this story and I will answer them in my Authors notes at the beginning of the next chapter.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 peeps. Still not getting reviews. I'm wondering if it's even worth continuing this story. Got a ton of viewers but no one wants to give me feedback. Please send me reviews.**_

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat by the lake we had camped next to. Sesshomaru was on his way to a gathering of demons. __I didn't particularly want to go, but then again what choice did I have? My family was going to be attending, and given the past year of my life was spent in a comatose state, I was expected to travel all the way up a mountain for them to look at me, shake their heads, and tsk like old demons do.

I had managed to regain my strength to walk in the past month. Sesshomaru and I had worked hard to get me ready to travel. He had pushed my body to its physical limits everyday for a month. I was exaughsted by the time night fell. Sleep never came easy when I needed it.

Sesshomaru had changed too, since our mating. I barely recognized his moods. His futile attempts to keep the connection between us closed, left me puzzled to no end. I sighed as my mate returned to the clearing. Rin was staying with the miko, Kagome, and InuYasha, since only full demons were allowed at this gathering and Jaken was almost required to go.

The little kappa greeted Sesshomaru with a bow. I didn't even look at my mate. I knew the delay bothered him. The only reason we had stopped was because I could hardly walk anymore, and Sesshomaru didn't want to carry me. I had thought about the arm he had lost a few years ago. My family was renowned for their special talents. I hoped my great aunt would be there to regenerate his arm for him. Maybe that would make him less angry at me for being such a weakling.

Tears came to the corners of my eyes and fell as little frozen jewels. I couldn't help but wonder if his moods were because of me. I was a full demon, yet I couldn't even protect myself and fight. Sometimes I wondered if I had gotten weaker since traveling with Sesshomaru. I had him to protect me, so why protect myself, right? _That just makes me his burden._ I thought.

"Nanami!"

I jumped at the sharpness of my mates tone. He was looking at me with blank features. I hadn't seen this face before and bowed my head, thinking he was angry with me. I heard him sigh and realized Jaken wasn't in the clearing anymore. My mate sat against the tree nearby and motioned me over.

I got up and stumbled to him on my shaking legs. My muscles ached and I fell to my knees next to my mate, head bowed, and ready to be scolded. Sesshomaru's hand lifted my chin and his golden eyes met my sky blue ones. There was a softness to his touch when he leaned in to kiss me.

I snuggled close to him, feeling our heartbeats match pace. He stared out at the lake. I sighed. His arm tightened around my waist, and it was in that moment I chose to confront my fears. I opened my mouth to speak and no sound came out. I couldn't do it. I stared down at the ground and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next day was spent traveling. We didn't stop and by sunset we had made it to the gathering. I had changed into a gorgeous kimono before we went in to the party. The fabric was light and had blue butterflies scattered over it. The kimono itself was black as night, and set off my blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

My mate escorted me inside and introduced me to some demons he knew well. I smiled and stayed quietly at Sesshomaru's side. My great aunt spotted me across the room and beckoned me to follow to the gardens. With a polite smile I excused myself and followed the ancient demoness.

Out in the cool air of the garden, I sat beside her with a respectful bow. She stared up at the stars in the sky, hands clasped in front of her. I cleared my throat lightly and she smiled.

"Impatient as a pup, my dear. You never were one to stay silent long."

"I have lost much in my life aunty. Patience leads me to dwell upon things I have lost.

"You seek something from me. I have come because you wish to ask me of a favor."

"Yeas aunty. I wish for you to restore my mates left arm. He lost it in a battle years ago with his half brother."

"I remember when news of the last Inu no Taisho's death reached us. It had been a couple months after he saved you. Then word of your mating had come. It was such a shame to have lost the Mist Inu clan so early in their lives. But now I see you have a new mate."

"Yes aunty. Sesshomaru is a great demon. He has done nothing but treat me well. I owe him a great deal."

"Very well. You speak so highly of this one. I see your love for him reflecting in your eyes. I will fix his arm. Bring him to me."

"Yes aunty." I said as I stood and bowed.

It took me a good half an hour to find Sesshomaru. He had moved to sit with some elder male demons at the back of the ballroom the party was being held in. I stood a few feet away as they talked, not wanting to disturb their conversation. I stiffened when I heard the comment of one of the old demons.

"Females can be so bothersome sometimes. Always need protecting. Such a burden. But they are essential to producing offspring."

I bit my bottom lip and walked towards my mate. Sesshomaru noticed my presence and looked up. I hid the sadness from my face and bowed slightly. Sesshomaru frowned at my formality and stood. I kept my eyes averted.

"My lord. My great aunt wishes to meet you. She sent me to fetch you."

"Very well then. Excuse me gentlemen. I have business with my mate's family."

The old demons nodded and I winced at the last comment as we walked away. It came from the same man who said females were burdens.

"Such a shame. A man can't even talk without a darned female interrupting."

It took all of my control to smile for my aunty. I had the emotions well and closed off the connection. Sesshomaru kept glancing at me with a confused look. My aunty sat in the same place as when I left her. She stood when Sesshomaru and I arrived.

"So you are the son of Leiko and Touga. You have treated my great niece well. And for taking care of her in her time of need and saving her life, my clan owes you a great deal. As princess and the bearer of an heir to our clan's leadership, she is special."

"She is more than special. She is my whole world." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well. Since you love her so I shall give you a gift at her request." My aunty said with a smile. "I shall restore your left arm for you."

Sesshomaru's face was alight with surprise as my aunty reached out and touched his shoulder. As she ran her hand down his upper left arm, the limb regenerated itself under her glowing touch. Sesshomaru flexed his hand and moved the arm.

"Thank you." He said with a deep bow. "Thank you very much for your gift."

My aunty gave me a smile and departed. I kept my eyes away from Sesshomaru and closed off all connection with him. My heart hurt from the words that were spoken earlier. I put a fake smile on my face and walked with him back into the party.

I was exaughsted when we finally left the demon gathering. Sesshomaru and I left alone, having sent Jaken to fetch Rin. I could feel the confusion emanating around Sesshomaru. He had repeatedly tried to reach out to me through our bond but I had shut him out.

Finally, as we neared the western lands, Sesshomaru lifted us on his cloud and flew us home. I could barely stand, my legs still not at their full strength. He set down on the balcony of our room and opened the doors for us. I stumbled into the room and removed my kimono, leaving me in the thin under layer of white fabric. I felt his eyes on me as I sat on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, Nanami?" He asked.

I bit my lip as he walked over and lifted my chin. His golden eyes had concern and confusion in them. I held back tears and pulled away from him. Sesshomaru growled softly.

"Sesshomaru? Am I a burden to you because I'm so weak and useless?"

"Is that what this is about?" He sighed. "Nanami you are not a burden to me. If you were I wouldn't have gone through the last few decades, to hell and back, for you."

I looked up at him and the walls between us shattered. He pulled me up into a comforting hug, wrapping both of his arms around my waist. I felt him nuzzling my hair and a smile graced my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Thank you for your gift my mate. I am happy I can now hold you with to arms."

"I am happy as well. You're welcome. And I love you Sesshomaru."

"As I love you Nanami."

With a soft, passionate kiss, Sesshomaru and I clung to each other and lay down, falling asleep in a loving embrace.

_**Okay. Again I don't like how this chapter ended. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story. If no one reviews it then I'll end it. I hope you all liked it so far. Let me know f it's worth it to continue. **___

_**~Shadow**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. For now here it is. Still thinking of ending it and going on to bigger projects. Please Review.**_

-Nanami's Point of View-

Okay so maybe pouting for a month wasn't the best idea. Rin had begun to avoid me on my worse days. I couldn't blame the girl. I wouldn't want to be alone with me either. Then again who would want to be alone with a woman who wants to murder her mate for being such a totally huge stupid head…? Maybe I should back up a little.

Now it started a month ago. Sesshomaru and I had returned from a large demon gathering. I had been so kind to have my aunty restore his left arm. So what does he do? He runs off on a little adventure and doesn't even tell me he's leaving. Wonderful. Now I'm stuck here in the castle, day after day, dong nothing but paperwork.

It was interesting to find out that he was returning in the next few days. One of the servants let it slip out. I smirked evilly and went back to doing my paperwork. I had a few surprises for my dear mate upon his return. Oh the fun I would have.

Two days passed and I heard the commotion on a cold early morning. Sesshomaru had returned. I sighed and snuggled under the covers, shivering lightly. It didn't take long for my mate to find me. I had slept in my old room instead of the one we shared. I heard his soft huff of disapproval. His hands touched my arm and back gently and I sighed.

I sat up and stretched, shivering in the cool air. It was almost winter and even though I was an Ice Inu, I still needed protection. I pranced, yes, pranced to my wardrobe to get dressed in a warm, cream colored yukata. My mate frowned at my behavior. I made my way out of the room, and straight to the office. It had become accustom to the servants for me to take my morning meal in the office, where I could work peacefully.

The look on Sesshomaru's face when he stepped inside his office was pure surprise. I had managed to organize and streamline all of the scrolls, maps, books, and letters in the office. I sat in a warm over layer, munching quietly on a spoonful of porridge, and reading over a document requiring approval for a village in our lands to expand trade with another village. My mate growled softly, gaining an annoyed glance from me.

"I am not a mind reader Sesshomaru. If you must stand there and growl then I cannot focus and there is much to do." I said.

I did not expect the response I received. My mate turned abruptly and left. I stared after him as he slammed the door. I looked back down to the paper in my hands, unable to focus anymore. I held in the hurt that threatened to show up.

As night fell I left the office, heading to Rin's room to put her to bed. She let me read her a story and fell asleep as I closed her door. With a heavy sigh I went to face the inevitable. I walked down the hall to the room I shared with my mate, debating whether or not to sleep in my old room for the night.

The door was unlocked when I reached it. I let myself in to find the room empty. My heart sank a bit. _So he is still mad at me._ I thought. I stripped down to nothing, which is how I had become accustom to sleeping, and curled up under the sheets. The large bed felt cold and I shivered, turning my back to the door.

It was well into the night when Sesshomaru came to bed. I heard the door open and was roused from my dozing. I didn't turn to face him though. I felt his weight next to me and the warmth of his body. He had his back to me as he fell asleep. I stifled a sob.

Morning came and he was up before me. I slept late, with no disturbances. It was around midday when I woke up. My heart felt heavy as I got dressed and headed to the library. Sesshomaru wasn't there and I sighed with relief. I picked up my pile of books and made my way to the couch.

I read the afternoon away. Rin came in and played quietly or practiced reading, just to be near me. I shut out the noise of the world and didn't look up from my spot until late into the evening. When I thought it was time to confront my mate, I stood and made my way to our room.

Sesshomaru was standing at the rail of our balcony when I entered the room. He didn't turn to greet me or even acknowledge I was there. I walked towards him, stopping a few feet away so the moonlight of the cool winter night hit my face, lighting up my saddened expression.

"Sesshomaru?"

I got no reply and stepped closer, tears forming as I reached out to him.

"Sesshomaru please. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. But I was angry. You left for a month without telling me. Was I supposed to be okay with it and act like nothing was wrong?"

I waited for him to reply but no sound was made. The tears I tried to hold back began to fall. I turned and headed for the door. I reached for the door as Sesshomaru grabbed my arm. He tugged gently and I turned to face him, hurt in my eyes.

"Nanami." He said in an even tone. "Forgive me for my behavior as well. I shouldn't have avoided you or gotten angry. I deserved your anger."

"Damn right you did! I was worried! My family is harassing me about having pups, and when I want my mate, he's off in the forest searching for who knows what!" I cried, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and held me as I tried to control the onslaught of tears. I shivered in the cold air and he let go to close the doors. I sat on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, lifting my chin and kissing my lips softly. I felt his thumb wipe away my tears.

My arms snaked around his neck as he kissed me. In one swift movement he had lay me flat on the bed. The sash on my yukata was untied and removed along with the rest of my clothing. I shivered as the cold air graced my skin. His mouth trailed kisses down to my breasts.

I moaned softly as he teased my body. By now neither of us had clothing on. I arched my back when he licked the crescent moon on my neck. Sesshomaru smirked, taking the opportunity to enter my body. I cried out in bliss as he began to move.

After our bodies became one, we collapsed under the sheets. I snuggled closer to my mate, resting against his warm body. My heart pounded in my chest from the moments we shared as one. I gave my mate a final kiss and a smile before falling to sleep.

Days passed and Sesshomaru and I had become almost inseparable. I followed him almost everywhere, wanting to be near him. About a week after out fight had been resolved, I woke up feeling strange. Sesshomaru had gotten up earlier to get work done. I rolled over and pushed myself up into a sitting position. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach got worse and I lay back down.

I whimpered as a few hours passed and no one had come to fetch me. The sickening feeling was worsened every time I tried to sit up. I gripped the pillow as a wave of nausea passed over me again. This time I felt like throwing up.

My distress must have reached Sesshomaru through our bond because he was beside me in seconds. I couldn't help but whimper as he sat beside me and watched me in my discomfort. He frowned when I started to feel sick again, and began to sniff my abdomen. His smile made me glare at him.

"My mate. You have been pupped."

It took a moment for my brain to register what he had said. I was pupped. I was going to have Sesshomaru's pups in a few months. My face broke into a smile and I reached up, pulling my mate into a long kiss. He held me close and let a low, happy growl rumble through his chest.

I couldn't wait.

_**This one is short. I'll give you guys one more chapter on the pregnancy and the birth. Hopefully I get more reviews. Thanks RandomCelebLover, for continuing to review. Almost 1000 views… guess I can make it to 20 chapters if we're lucky. By the way my huge crossover story has been moved up. I am now going to post the first six chapters by September 5**__**th**__**. I will also have that on a one chapter a week base. But I will post more if I can handle it with work and school.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well. I have decided to stick it out with this story only because I have one fan that makes it worthwhile even if the review is short. I dedicate this chapter to RandomCelebLover, who gave me a great review on the movie chapters and made me want to continue this to the end. I do not own anything.**_

* * *

-Nanami's Point of View-

It's been three months since I became pregnant. I have to admit that I don't mind the extra pampering I received. I couldn't help the happiness as I watched Rin play in the library, while Sesshomaru worked. I smiled. My mate had barely left my side, making sure I was happy and content at all times. My stomach had begun to round and I had become a perfect picture of a mother-to-be.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work and I smiled at him. He stood and came over to my side, kneeling to give me a soft kiss on the lips. I frowned when our moment was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Sesshomaru called the servant in and stood up as the young male entered.

"My lord! There is an urgent request for help from a village on the southern border! A dragon has attacked the village!"

Sesshomaru growled. I stood up and followed him to the door. He stopped me as he was leaving the castle. I growled softly and he kissed me to silence it.

"You are staying here. I cannot risk you or the pups."

"No. I'm going with you. I won't let you go off alone."

"Nanami. You are pregnant. It is dangerous."

"No more than if I wasn't pregnant. I am going with you Sesshomaru. End of discussion."

My mate growled and wrapped an arm around my waist. We flew on his cloud to the edge of the village. My eyes narrowed at the huge serpent hovering above the village. Sesshomaru set me down near the edge of some trees. I gave him a quick kiss before letting him go to fight.

Watching the fight was agonizing. I cringed at every blow. My mate was successful in blocking most of the attacks from the dragon. I saw flames begin to spread from the burning village and used my ice to still them, helping my mate as much as possible.

A cry rang out from the beast and blood splattered the ground. My mate was no longer standing on his feet. He lay in a puddle of blood. My eyes widened in horror.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed.

I began to rush to his side. An arrow flew past me to strike the Dragon and turned it to dust. I heard familiar yells as I ran to Sesshomaru and knelt beside him. My mate reached up to touch my cheek. It was then that I realized I was crying.

"Do not cry my dear. I do not wish to see you hurting so."

"Sesshomaru. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay. For me. For our pups." I brought his hand down to rest on my stomach.

"Go with InuYasha. You will be okay."

I sobbed and reached for him when Sango and Kagome pulled me away. My cries rang out across the valley. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and shook my head. I only wanted my mate.

It took no time at all to get me to the castle. I locked myself in my room and lay in the bed I shared with my mate. Sesshomaru's scent was surrounding me and I clung to the pillow he used. InuYasha's gang had decided to stay for a few days. Kagome told Rin that Sesshomaru was gone traveling and I was upset that he left.

I stared outside at the snow that began to fall that night. The moon was full in the sky and I shivered, longing for the touch of my mate's warm arms. Tears began to fall from my eyes and my heart broke a little more.

oOoOo **Months Later** oOoOo

It had been so long since I saw my mates face. I was now heavily pregnant, and due at any time. Kagome and Sango had visited often in the time since I lost Sesshomaru. His mother had also visited a few times. She had decided to stay until the pups were born. I winced as a pain struck my abdomen and I realized the pups were arriving.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

It had been months since I had been able to move. The blood loss made for a difficult recovery. My heart was heavy as I set out to return home. Nanami was probably due with the pups soon. I had to get back to her.

Traveling was difficult as I didn't have my full strength. I made good time, stopping rarely to rest. My thoughts lingered on my mate. I hadn't felt anything through our bond except sorrow. The sudden change in emotion brought me to a halt. I felt a sudden pain and knew the pups were arriving.

-Nanami's Point of View-

I felt the agony of the labor pains as the first pup was born. Leiko handed the little crying bundle to Sango. I whimpered as another contraction rippled through my body. Leiko kept her voice soft while coaching me through the painful birth. Tears streamed down my face when the second pup was born and the ordeal was over.

Leiko handed me the two little bundles. A male pup gazed at me with golden eyes and white hair. His twin, a little girl with golden eyes and caramel brown hair slept quietly. I smiled at the little pups. Leiko walked back in to the room, smiling happily. Her eyes were alight when I looked up.

"Your children are beautiful Nanami."

I smiled and nodded. Rin bounded into the room and climbed onto my bed. She gasped softly, gazing at the little bundles. I saw her eyes light up and she carefully hugged me around the neck.

"Momma they're beautiful! I'm a big sister now!"

"Yes Rin. You are. And you get to help Momma take care of the babies, okay?"

"Yes Momma."

"Good girl. Run along now. Momma and the babies need to rest."

Rin nodded and went to help Sango and Kagome with the nursery. I lay down and settled my children next to me, smiling at their sleeping faces before falling asleep.

About a week later I had finally gained enough strength to move around. The servants tried to care for the pups, but I never let them. I wanted to raise my children and be their mother, not let a servant care for them. Between feeding them and working in the office, I was busy constantly.

Today was no exception. I was sitting in the office, while the pups slept in cradles by the sofa, trying to think of names for them. My thoughts turned to Sesshomaru. I wished he was here to name them and a longing feeling set in my heart. With a heavy sigh I bent my head to continue working. A soft knock at the door caught my attention.

"Enter." I said without looking up.

"Lady Nanami? There is someone here to see you." The young girl said, opening the door.

She took a step to the side and my heart lurched. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. His golden eyes lit up when they met mine. I felt tears brim in my eyes again as he walked towards me. My heart swelled with happiness and I stood, running to his arms.

"Sesshomaru… It's really you. You're alive." I gasped.

"Yes Nanami. I'm alive and I'm here."

I leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a loving embrace. The soft cooing of the pups caught my attention and I pulled away. Sesshomaru frowned as took his hand and led him towards the desk.

"Sesshomaru my love, I want you to meet our pups." I said, picking them up and cradling them close.

He smiled and kissed me softly, gazing down at our pups. I watched him trace the matching crescent moons on the pup's foreheads. The icy blue stripes that matched my own, ran along their arms. I moved to sit on the couch and he sat beside me, taking the little female and holding her gently.

"What are their names Nanami?" My mate asked.

"Well… They don't have names… I-I couldn't think of what you would want to name them…" I said, looking down as my chest tightened.

Sesshomaru's hand lifted my chin and his golden eyes met mine. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. My mate was here and he was safe, yet I was feeling as if I had done things wrong already. His lips met mine once again in a soft kiss and I relaxed.

"The boys name shall be Senshi. As for our little princess, I shall name her… Sora." He said, smiling.

I smiled back and kissed him deeply. We snuggled close and held each other and our children. I felt peaceful and my world finally felt complete.

* * *

_**End of this chapter. I still feel like I'm dragging it out. What do you guys think I should do? Tell me what you want and I'll try. I hope you like the names of the pups. Working on my crossover story still. It'll be out in a week. Look for it!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay. Here is Chapter fifteen. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I will post another one by Friday so this one is gonna be short. The reason is because I'm releasing the first six chapters of my huge crossover project called Korianna Diaries. It is going to be posted today! Look for it and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat on a warm summer afternoon, sipping tea on a comfy bench. Sesshomaru was watching our eldest pups as they trained with their swords. Sora held the sword my father used to wield and her older brother Senshi held Tomoe's fang. I sighed contently, rubbing my large stomach.

Rin walked out to me smiling, with another pot of tea. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and become very helpful with my pregnancies. Behind her were my youngest two pups, Aricia and Vallience. The two girls were only toddlers and were excited to follow their big sis everywhere. I smiled at them.

"Thank you Rin. I see the twinners are up from their nap." I said nodding at the two little princesses.

"Yes. They found me few minutes ago. I was hoping they could play out here for a while so I can finish the nursery with Leiko-san."

"Of course dear." I said and turned my head towards the girls. "Ari, Valli, come play by momma. Sissy Rin is busy."

The girls ran over to me and sat down in the grass to play. I watched the older twins continue to spar and Sesshomaru watch them closely. Sora was getting tired and I could tell her ice powers were running out. I frowned and Sesshomaru called the two preteens to stop and go get cleaned up. The two girls beside me ran to their father as he approached me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ari cried, laughing as she pounced on her father.

Valli followed quietly, waiting to be picked up in her father's other arm and carried to the bench I occupied. I leaned in towards my mate as he pressed his lips to mine. We pulled apart and he gave me a soft smile. My heart fluttered at the thought of our third litter being born soon. Sesshomaru had promised to let me name the male, seeing as he would succeed me as the leader of the Ice Inu clan.

"My love, let us go to the garden. The pups shall join us in a little while." Sesshomaru said, helping me to my feet.

I nodded and waddled along with him. We made it to the garden and the younger two ran to play as their siblings joined us. Sesshomaru sat against our favorite tree, holding me in his lap, and resting his hands on my ever large stomach. I gave another soft, content sigh and I felt Sesshomaru nuzzle his nose into my hair. I smiled.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Is this our last litter? You remember what Leiko said. The birth of the girls was harder on my body then it should have been…."

"Do you not want more pups my dear Nanami?" He asked.

"We have four beautiful pups. And there are two or three on the way. It isn't that I don't want more pups… But I…" I trailed off, my voice soft.

"I understand your fear my love. This shall be our last litter. I am already satisfied because the one I love has had my pups." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile.

We sat until dinner time, watching the children play together. I smiled when Sesshomaru helped me to my feet. We made our way to the dining hall where we met Rin and Leiko. The kids talked excitedly about their training and playing together. I ate in silence, happy to see my family well.

After putting the children to bed I made my way to the bedroom. Sesshomaru was still in his office, doing a little work before bed. I gasped and leaned against the wall as a sharp pain struck my abdomen. My eyes widened as I recognized the pain. The pups had begun their arrival.

-Sesshomaru's Point of View-

I felt Nanami go into shock then pain. My head snapped up from the page I was reading and I stood. My mother met me in the hall with Rin. We all rushed to Nanami and they helped her into the room we had set aside for the birth. I stayed outside and began to pace back and forth.

Hours passed and I resisted the urge to go to my mate. When my mother finally came out of the room she looked tired. I gave her a questioning glance before staring at the closed door. She smiled and nodded, stepping aside for me to enter. I walked in to find Rin tucking the third pup next to Nanami.

"Mate?" I asked cautiously.

"Sesshomaru. Come look at our pups. They are beautiful." Nanami sighed.

I curled up next to my mate, nestling the three pups in between us. All three had my eyes and their mothers chocolate brown hair. I smiled and kissed my mate softly. She ran her fingers over the crescent moon on one of the pups.

"His name will be Nadare. Prince of the Ice Inu clan." She said with a soft yawn.

"It is lovely my dear." I looked at the two females next to their brother. "Nadare and his sisters Amaya and Miyuki."

Nanami smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep with the children. I watched my mate as she slept, smiling and holding our pups close to her for warmth and comfort. She was finally peaceful and happy. And that is all I could ask for.

* * *

_**Okay as I said it is short. I will make up for it with one more chapter for sure. That might be the last one though. I am starting to post Korianna Diaries today. Please review.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay. I owe an explanation as to why this chapter is late. This will be the final chapter of Swore I'd Never Love Again. I have lost inspiration for this story and I have exaughsted the plot line. Thank you to everyone who has stuck through it and kept reading. I will be working on my crossover project Korianna Diaries and I will post one shots once a month. Who knows. Maybe I'll start a new story too.**_

* * *

-Nanami's Point of View-

I sat in the arms of my mate as we watched our children socializing with each other. It had been many many years since they had all gathered together. I was so proud of my children. I looked over at the triplets who were pouncing all over each other. They had been split up because of Nadare's duties with the Ice Inu clan. I glanced up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

The eldest of our pups had been named our Heir to the western lands and had made arrangements to mate in the next season. Senshi was happily in love with his future mate and his sister was not far behind. Sora had been courted by a young Thunder Inu and was completely smitten. I knew she would mate soon and be happy.

Moving my gaze to the younger twins I smiled at the two men standing by my girls. They had been the first to mate and Aricia and Vallience were ecstatic about their first litters arriving this year. I smiled as they laughed at each other's jokes and pup bumps. My heart swelled at the sight.

A small chuckle from my mate turned my attention to the youngest three of our pups. Amaya and Miyuki had managed to pin their brother Nadare to the ground. They sat on him laughing while the leader of the Ice Inu's whined and struggled. I let out a shimmering laugh and watched them play like old times.

My children swarmed us and took turns giving hugs and introductions. I watched my mate hug his daughters tightly, all smiles at the sets of golden eyes mirroring his own. My heart swelled and I stood between my two sons, sapphire eyes alight.

I enjoyed the time spending it with my children and my mate. We talked long into the night and laughed at stories. When it was finally time to sleep, I lay in my loves arms and thought about the years since I met Sesshomaru. I nuzzled closer to him and kissed the mark on his shoulder.

My life was perfect.

* * *

_**Okay hands down, no excuses, this is very short and it sucks. But as I said I am done with this story. I have exhausted the plot and I have lost inspiration for it. I never intended it to be so short. The movie chapters were the most fun for me to write. I will be starting another story eventually and I am going to continue my Korianna Diaries project. I hope you all liked this story for the most part and I thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following my story. **_

_**~Shadow.**_


End file.
